Turning Tables
by BellaRose55
Summary: Rachel has been hiding a huge secret for three years, but that all changes when her son enters the choir room. Now she must explain her story to the glee club and hope they stick by her to help her overcome her painful past. But will Rachel be able to overcome her obstacles when her past returns and turns her world upside down? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel felt Finn grab her hand as they waited in the choir room for Glee to begin. She rested her head on Finn's shoulder and his free hand moved to play with her soft curls. She smiled up at him and watched as everyone began to enter. Mr. Schuester was the last to enter and he walked in with a large grin as usual. He moved to the white board and scribbled across it, before turning to his students. "Okay guys, we need to start working on songs for sectionals."

Everyone's eyes flew to the door as it was thrown open and a frantic woman with a toddler entered. "Rachel, I am so sorry. I have a family emergency and I know your fathers are away on a business trip so I had to come here."

"It's fine. Thanks." Rachel said nervously.

"Mommy!" The little boy darted to Rachel and hopped onto her lap. Rachel wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his head.

"Mommy? You have a kid?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

"He's like three too. You had him freshman year? Is that why you went to a 'music camp?' You little slut." Santana snarled as she glared at Rachel.

"Lay off, Santana. You have no idea what happened." Finn growled, defending his girlfriend.

"Really? She didn't have a boyfriend freshman year. It sounds to me as if miss innocent Rachel Berry had a one-night stand and got pregnant. And you're okay with this, Finn? I'm shocked."

Rachel stood and handed her son to Finn. "Santana, shut up! I'm tired of your ridiculous snarls! I'm not taking it anymore! You have no idea what I've been through! It wasn't a one night stand. I was raped! And you have no right to criticize me even if it were a one night stand because you have sex with anyone that passes you!" Rachel screamed furiously.

The room fell silent in shock and in sympathy. It was the little boy that broke the silence as he stared up at his mother with wide eyes. "Mommy, you kay?"

"I'm sorry, baby. Mommy is fine, Liam." She took him from Finn's arms and cuddled him in her arms.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Santana apologized guiltily.

"Exactly. You didn't know because every time I was upset no one bothered to ask if I was okay because you thought I was being a drama queen. And I could only trust a handful of you because anytime you found out my secrets you would spill them to the entire school or blackmail me with them."

"Who? When?" Kurt asked.

"November of freshman year. His name is Jason Greyback. He's a friend of Jesse's. He's from Vocal Adrenaline. I didn't know he was friends with Jesse until last year when he came back. It kind of freaks me out because Jesse was obsessed with my when he came back."

"What happened?" Noah asked furiously. He was going to find this guy and kill him.

Rachel looked away and tears began to well in her eyes. Finn saw and stood to take her hand. "Rach, you don't have to."

"I think it's time. You deserve to know and so do most of them." Rachel said. "Just not here. Not now. You guys can come over for dinner tonight and I'll tell you. Just please do not tell anyone about Liam. I don't want his name plastered everywhere. He's innocent in this situation."

"Did you press charges?" Mr. Schuester asked. He felt horrible that his student, who he viewed as a daughter, had to deal with this.

"Yes. He was a minor so he went to juvenile detention, but I think he might be out now." Rachel said with sorrow thick in her voice. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to get home. Liam needs his snack."

Finn followed Rachel out of the room, leaving the glee club shocked and confused. He took her hand that wasn't holding Liam and gave her a comforting smile. "Rach, you don't have to tell them."

"Finn, it's been three years and I haven't even told you the full story. My dads are the only ones that know every detail and that's only because they were there when I talked to the police and when we went to trial." Rachel said as they walked outside to Finn's truck.

"Finn, coming too?" Liam asked excitedly as they came to a stop before his truck.

"Yup, I'm coming, buddy." Finn smiled as he gently scuffed his dark hair. He opened his trunk and pulled out the car seat that he kept back there for times like these. He secured it in the car and moved so Rachel could slip him into his seat. She made funny faces as she buckled him, causing him to giggle. Finn smiled at his girlfriend's great skills with children, especially Liam. The two of them had an unbelievable bond and Rachel was a wonderful mother.

Rachel hopped into the front seat of Finn's truck and pulled the seatbelt over her chest. He pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the radio to a children's station for Liam. He squealed excitedly and began to dance in his seat. Finn let out a chuckle. There was no doubt that this was Rachel Berry's child.

Finn pulled into the Berry driveway and pulled the keys out. Rachel got out and pulled Liam out of the car. She carried him inside and Finn followed. Rachel slipped Liam onto his feet and took his hand to lead him into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat for a snack, baby?"

"Veggies!"

"Veggies it is." Rachel smiled. She lifted him and plopped him down on the booster seat that sat on one of the chairs. She then opened the refrigerator and pulled out a Mickey Mouse bowl with various vegetables cut up inside. Finn grabbed one of Liam's forks from the drawer and a napkin and placed them in front of Liam. Rachel placed the bowl in front of him and he began to eat his snack. "Yummy?"

"Yup!" He nodded and he slipped a forkful of vegetables into his mouth. Most two year olds didn't eat with a fork, but Liam was advanced for his age. Finn didn't know if it was that Liam was just exceptionally smart or if it was Rachel's amazing parenting. But then again, it was probably a combination of both of those factors.

"Do you want something, babe?" Rachel asked Finn as she placed a closed cup full of water in front of Liam.

"Mommy made cookies last night." Liam said, stringing out the double vowel in cookie. "And I help!"

"You did? Well that means I'm going to have to eat one." Finn grinned and Rachel let out a small giggle. She knew the second Finn heard the word cookies that he was in.

Rachel opened the cabinet and pulled out a container filled with chocolate chip cookies. Rachel opened the container and held it out to Finn. "Would you like a cookie, honey?"

"Yes please, Mommy." Liam nodded and a huge smile stretched across his face as his mother placed two cookies in front of him. "Tank you!"

"You're welcome, baby." Rachel bent down to press a kiss to his head. "What should Mommy make for dinner tonight, Liam?"

"Chicken nuggets!"

"No. We're having guests over. Something a little more…not so childish."

"But your chicken nuggets are best!"

"That's because they're vegan." Rachel smiled.

"How 'bout…sagna?" Liam asked.

"Sagna? My vegan lasagna?" Rachel questioned and Liam nodded. "Okay, vegan lasagna it is."

"Good. I love your vegan lasagna." Finn said as he shoved another cookie into his mouth.

"Finn, you have lots of cookies." Liam pointed out as he pushed his empty bowl away.

"No more. Otherwise you won't be able to eat my lasagna." Rachel scolded as she took the container away.

"Oh I'll always make room for your cooking."

"Well, you are going to get a tummy ache." Rachel reminded as she pulled out her ingredients for dinner.

"I'm sorry, babe. You are just such an amazing cook and baker." Finn smiled as he took Liam's bowl and fork and placed them both in the dishwasher. "You want to color while Mommy cooks, Liam?"

"Yeah!" He hopped off his chair and ran into the playroom to grab several coloring books and a box of crayons. Finn lifted him back onto his booster seat and pushed the chair in for him. Liam held up a new coloring book with a smile. "Gwandpa and Papa got this for me. It new."

"Wow! Superheroes! That's awesome!" Finn sat down next to Liam and opened the box of crayons.

Rachel smiled as she saw the two of them laughing and coloring together. There was something about Finn bonding with Liam that made her heart melt. Finn was excellent with Liam and that was something Rachel needed. She needed somebody to except her _and _Liam. And she was lucky enough to find that person.

_Thanks for reading! What did you guys think? Since I have been writing this story for a while, it takes place before season three. Everything will become clearer within the next few chapters. I hope you enjoyed! Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel made her way to the door and opened it to reveal the glee club standing on her front porch. "Oh hello, I was not expecting you to all arrive at once."

"Most of us carpooled." Mercedes replied as Rachel led them inside.

"You can all have a seat at the table, dinner will be ready shortly. I made vegan lasagna, but if anybody would like something else let me know." Rachel offered as she showed them into the dining room, where everyone took a seat at the set table.

"I'm sure lasagna is fine with all of us." Kurt smiled.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I color for you!" Liam came running from his room with Finn following. He held up a paper with a colorful drawing of a girl stick figure and a man stick figure both holding hands with a kid stick figure. Beneath the drawing said "_I love you Mommy!" _in large, sloppy handwriting. "It for you!"

"Wow, thank you, baby. I love it. I'm going to hang it up on the refrigerator." Rachel leaned down to gather her son in her arms. She lifted him up and spun him in the air, causing giggles to escape his lips. She pulled him close to kiss his head and rested him on her hip as she hung the picture on the refrigerator.

"Mommy, who those people?" Liam asked curiously, pointing to the glee club, while his other small hand played with his mother's curls.

"Those are my friends from glee club." She replied as she stood before the table. "Guys, this is my son, Liam. Can you say hi, baby?"

"Hello!" He squealed with a grin stretched across his lips.

"Rachel, he is adorable." Sam said as he smiled and waved at the little boy who cuddled into his mother. Liam looked just like Rachel with his big brown eyes, his dark hair, and his bright smile.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Mommy, she pretty." Liam said as he pointed to Quinn.

Everyone laughed and Rachel smiled as she gently pushed back his hair. "That's Quinn, Liam. And yes she is very pretty."

"Hi Liam." Quinn waved at the little boy. Her heart broke as she thought of Beth.

"I'm hungy, Mommy."

"I know. The food will be ready any second. Go to Finn, he'll put you in your booster seat." She slipped Liam onto his feet and he ran to Finn, who lifted him in the air and tickled him. Rachel smiled, before going to the kitchen and pulled the lasagna out of the oven. She served everyone and after cutting Liam's food, she sat down beside him and began to eat.

"Wow, this is really good, Rachel." Puck said as he shoved lasagna into his mouth. "Who knew vegan food could be so good?"

"Thanks." Rachel smiled. "I know you are all dying to hear the story, but I'm sorry. You're going to have to wait until after I put Liam to bed. I'm not telling it with him sitting here. It'll go right over his head, but I don't want him exposed to that negativity and I don't want him to see me crying."

"Of course, Rachel." Tina nodded with a comforting smile.

Rachel told stories about Liam and Liam told his own creative stories and asked many questions. Everyone loved the little boy. He was definitely Rachel's son with his creativity, sociability, and happiness.

"Okay, Liam. Time for bed." Rachel said once the clock hit eight thirty. She had already changed him and brushed his teeth.

"Okay, goodnight!" He smiled at the table and hopped onto Finn's chair. "Night, Finn. I love you!"

"I love you too, buddy. Tomorrow we're playing superheroes." Finn said as he kissed his head.

"Okay, I call Captain America!" Liam shouted as he hopped off the chair and ran back to his mother.

"Okay." Finn chuckled.

Rachel lifted him and brought him upstairs and into his bedroom. She tucked him into bed and softly sang _Somewhere Over The Rainbow _to him. She kissed his head after he fell asleep and quietly left the room, with the door opened a crack. Then she returned downstairs, feeling her nerves begin to kick in.

"You're a great mom, Rachel." Puck said.

"Thanks, I try." She said, taking a deep breath. "I guess it's time to tell you now."

"Take your time." Finn said as he took her hand.

"I was at the Lima Bean by myself and I was studying. It was late in November. He came in, smiled at me, and started flirting. I thought he was this sweet boy, what freshman girl thinks otherwise? He sat down and we started talking. We only left because they closed and then we were standing outside talking for a little while. He told me not to go home yet. I told him I had to get home because my dads we're probably worried and he…he got this look in his eyes."

"_Don't go yet. Let's go to my place or catch a movie." He said as he touched her arm._

"_I'm sorry, I'd love to, but I have to get home. My dads are probably worrying. Maybe some other time." Rachel smiled. _

_The smiled dropped from Jason's face and a look a fury overcame his features. He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her towards the parking lot. "No, c'mon. We're going out."_

"_Owe! J-Jason, you're hurting me!" Rachel cried as an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. She attempted to pull her wrist away, but he only latched on tighter. Her eyes wandered the parking lot, but found nobody around. "J-Jason, let go of me."_

"_No!" He growled as he dragged her to the woods behind the coffee shop. She struggled against his grip, but he was too strong. He threw her to the ground and kicked her abdomen. She drew in a breath as tears welled in her eyes. "Take off your clothes."_

_Rachel's heart began to pound as she realized what was going to occur. She scrambled to her feet, but he grabbed her waist and slammed her against a nearby tree. She let out a yelp and he slapped her across the face. "P-please st-stop."_

_He just ignored her, pulling her coat off and tossing it on the ground. He tore her shirt off, revealing a black bra. His hand slipped beneath her skirt and she squirmed at the unwanted touch. She began to scream for help, hoping somebody was around to save her. But he only became angrier and after ripping her skirt off, he punched her abdomen. She let out a yelp, wondering how this turned so bad. _

_His hands began to roughly wander her body and she wriggled against the tree, desperately trying to get free. But he was too strong. He began to leave a trail of unwanted, hostile kisses down her neck, biting her in the process. His hand found the clasp of her bra and he undid it, tossing that to the ground, along with her other clothing. _

_Rachel was too terrified to even react to the freezing temperature against her bare skin. All that was going on in her mind right now was this horrible boy invading her. He suddenly attacked her lips with his and when he pulled away, she could taste the blood dripping into her mouth. She worked up all her strength and kneed him in the groin. She darted towards the parking lot when he bent over in pain, but she tripped and fell to the ground on a rock. She whimpered as pain shot throughout her knee. But that suddenly didn't matter after Jason grabbed her again. He grabbed a clump of her curls and dragged her further into the woods. He shoved her to the ground and kicked her again. It sounded like enraged thunder as his hand clobbered her face, leaving a bright red mark. He threw punches at her, stopping her from getting up. "You bitch! I'll teach you a lesson. I'm going to get what I want and you're going to enjoy it."_

"_N-no. P-please." Rachel begged as tears streamed down her bruising face. _

_He crawled on top of her and his hand slipped beneath the waistband of her underwear. She let out a horrified gasp and thrashed beneath him, despite the pain coursing throughout her entire body. His body was crushing her tiny one, leaving her no room to breathe. "Jason, stop. Don't do this to me."_

"_Oh please, you were asking for this." He growled. She shut her eyes as his hands assaulted her body. She attempted to distant herself from the horrible situation, but failed. She hated the feeling of his hands on her. He was so violent that every touch left a mark. His dirty fingernails dug into her skin. She would not stop fighting, but with every squirm, he reciprocated with a stronger force, only leaving her more pain. She could practically feel the bruises forming beneath her skin. _

_Jason grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. She thrashed, but once again, he only gave her a beating in return. He unzipped his jeans with one hand and she lashed beneath him. "No, no, no! Please! Don't do this! Get off! Get off me! Stop! No, no, no!" _

_In one swift thrust, everything was taken from her. She let out a horrifying shriek and she sobbed in pain. "Please stop! It hurts! Please, get off me!" _

_Her pleads and whimpers were ignored as he continued his brutal assault. He swallowed her scream with his mouth and his grip became harder on her aching wrists. She felt like her throat was on fire from screaming, but that was the least of her pain right now. _

_He finally pulled away, kicking her as he pulled his pants back up. "I had fun. I hope we can do this again soon, you little whore." _

_And with that he took off. He disappeared into the parking lot, leaving her on the freezing ground, naked and in pain. She saw his car speed off and she curled into a ball, sobbing and trembling violently. She could feel the blood oozing out rapidly from between her legs and her entire body ached. She reached for her purse and grabbed her phone. Six missed calls from her dad. She hit redialed and rocked herself as she listened to it ring. "Rachel! Where the hell have you been? We called you and you didn't answer. We were worried."_

"_Daddy, I need help. I was attacked." She choked out through sob. "Please, Daddy. Help me."_

Rachel was sobbing as she relived the worst moment of her life. She felt Finn squeeze her hand and she took a deep breath, before continuing. "I lied there only for a few minutes before they came, but it felt like hours. They called 911, because I was beaten so badly. I needed stitches for several injuries…vaginally and other places as well. A few for bite marks, another for a rock that scratched me. I had a minor concussion and a dislocated wrist and knee and tore several tendons and ligaments. I had frostbite too."

"Oh god, Rachel." Quinn whispered as she looked at the brunette with sympathy.

Finn pulled her close and she broke into sobs against his chest. "Shh, it's okay, baby. I've got you now."

"I'm gonna find that bastard and beat the living shit out of him." Puck growled as he glanced at the sobbing girl. He thought of Rachel as a sister and learning that someone had put her through such torture made him furious.

"I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later and I was so shocked and confused I didn't know what to do. My fathers were trying to convince me to get an abortion because I was so traumatized, but I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to do that and I thought about adoption, but I wouldn't be able to do that either. I wanted to keep the baby and I'm so glad I did because it was the best decision I ever made in my life. If it weren't for Liam, I don't think I'd be alive. I tried killing myself before I found out I was pregnant, but luckily it didn't harm the baby. But the pregnancy was rough. I had several complications and he was born premature. He was a miracle baby. The doctors thought he wasn't going to make it, but he came out a fighter." Rachel explained, her tears slightly subsiding at the thought of her son.

"Just like his mother." Sam said, smiling softly at Rachel.

_Review! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel lay awake early the next morning, her eyes wide with fear. She barely slept last night due to the graphic nightmares that invaded her mind. She usually slept poorly due to nightmares, but last night was horrible. Even with Finn holding her. She let him sleep, knowing he didn't sleep too well last night because she woke up screaming a few times.

She cautiously pulled out of his arms, careful not to wake him. She glanced at the clock, reading that it was seven. She knew she had about an hour before Liam woke up. She headed into her connecting bathroom and quickly showered. After getting ready, she quietly made her way into Liam's room to find him in his kiddie bed, singing to himself. Rachel smiled and walked over to his bed. "Good morning, baby!"

"Mommy!" He squealed excitedly.

Rachel scooped him up, before resting him back on her hip. "We're going to let Finn sleep in, but what do you say we go downstairs and start breakfast?"

"Cakes?" He asked as he played with Rachel's soft curls.

"Pancakes it is." Rachel nodded as she headed down the stairs. She placed him on his booster seat and handed him a book. She began to make her vegan pancakes, listening to Liam tell her about the pictures in the book.

Just as the pancakes were ready, Finn came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Morning!" Liam replied as Finn kissed his head.

"Good morning." Rachel said as she placed a plate of cut up pieces of pancakes in front of Liam.

Finn pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her lips and then gazed into her eyes with concern. "You okay, baby?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine. It was probably just because I actually talked about it."

"Well you know I'm here if you need to talk." Finn reminded her as he took a seat next to Liam.

Rachel nodded again as she handed Finn a plate of pancakes. "Liam, you want some milk or juice?"

"Um…milk!" He replied as he meticulously used the fork to eat his pancakes.

Rachel filled his cup with milk and handed it to her son. Then she placed a mug in front of Finn and he smiled when he saw the coffee. She knew him too well. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome." She smiled in return as she sat down and ate her pancakes too. "What would you like to do today, Liam?"

Liam shrugged as he took a gulp of his milk. "Be with you and Finn."

Rachel smiled at his answer, feeling her heart warm. She loved Saturdays because she was able to spend the whole day with him. "What about the park? Do you want to go to the park?"

"Yeah!" Liam nodded.

After breakfast, Finn showered and got ready while Rachel got Liam ready. Once everyone was ready, they headed outside. Rachel pulled the stroller out from her trunk and buckled Liam inside. They walked the short distance to the park and when they arrived, they were glad to find it pretty empty and quiet. Rachel pulled Liam out of the stroller and he ran to the playground to climb up the slide.

Finn and Rachel watched as he played on the playground. Finn chased him around and Liam laughed as he ran away from him. Finn finally caught him and scooped him up, tickling his stomach and sides. Liam erupted into giggle as he squirmed in Finn's arms. Finn finally placed him back onto his feet and he ran over to his mother.

Rachel grabbed him and spun him in the air, before pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his head. She rested him on her hip as she reached for her diaper bag. She flinched at an unfamiliar hand on her shoulder and turned to find Jesse St. James before her. Finn darted over to her the second he saw Jesse and stood before Rachel. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk to Rachel, not you." Jesse snarled as he pushed Finn out of his way. His eyes moved to Liam. "I believe that's Jason's son."

Rachel went tense at the mention of his name and gripped her son tighter. "No, it's _my _son. Please leave now."

"But Jason…"

"Wait a second, you _knew?" _Rachel asked as her eyes grew wide.

"Yes I knew. He's my best friend. And personally I agree with what he did. You had it coming and you deserved it."

Finn lunged towards Jesse, pulling back his fist, but Rachel tugged on him. She looked at him with tearful eyes and shook her head. "Finn, don't. He's not worth it and you're only going to scare Liam."

Finn grabbed Jesse by his collar and growled at him. "The only thing stopping me from kicking your ass is Rachel and that little boy. I advise you get out of here before I take you away from them to do it."

"This isn't over!" Jesse called out as he turned and left.

Liam looked back and forth between his mother and Finn. He could feel the tension and he rested his head on his mother's shoulder. "I'm tired, Mommy."

Rachel gently stroked his back, before putting him back in the stroller. Finn watched as he trembling hands rocked the stroller, putting Liam to sleep. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks and Finn took her hand. "Hey, you okay?"

Rachel shook her head and collapsed against him. He pulled her into his embrace and soothingly caressed her back as she sobbed against his chest. "Shh, it's okay, baby. What he said is not true. Not the least bit."

"What does he mean it's not over?" She choked out through sobs.

"He's just trying to scare you. It's okay. I've got you." He soothed, wishing he could take away her pain.

"But Liam…"

"Is fine." Finn cut off. "He just got worried because you were upset, but he is fine. He's out right now. Let's head back and just relax."

Rachel looped her arm with Finn's and together they walked back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel glanced at the clock when she heard a cry from upstairs. A wave of uneasiness fell over her, knowing it was too soon for Liam to wake up from his nap. Something must be wrong. Maybe he didn't feel well. She ran up the stairs as the screams got louder and she froze when she saw Jesse standing in the middle of Liam's room. But there was no Liam. "W-what are you doing here? Where is my son?"

"Don't worry." He said as he grabbed her wrist.

She pulled away as her breath shortened. "Where is my son? Liam! Liam! Where are you? Mommy's here!"

"Mommy!"

Rachel ran towards the muffled scream. She threw open the bathroom door to find her nightmare, holding her son. "Oh god. Put him down! Leave him alone!"

Jason took a step forward towards Rachel and she began to tremble. "Have you missed me?"

"Give me my son!" Rachel screamed.

"Mommy!" Liam cried as he reached out to Rachel.

"He's my son too." Jason growled.

"No he's not!" Rachel grabbed her son and turned to run, but Jesse was behind her. She let out a scream, holding Liam close. "No, no, no. Please. What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Jason spoke in a low voice that sent shudders down Rachel's spine.

"Jesse, please. You have to help me." Rachel begged, hoping he would understand.

Jesse shook his head as a smirk spread across his face. "Oh no."

"Mommy." Liam whined as he cried into her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Mommy's right here. I won't let anything happen." Rachel bounced her son in attempt to calm him, but her voice shook with fear. She held him close against her trembling body. "Please. Not for me, for him."

"You're coming with us." Jason grabbed her roughly, pulling her out of the room. She squirmed and screamed, but managed to keep a hold on her son. She continued to struggle as they reached the steps.

Rachel placed Liam on his feet. "Run, baby! Get Mommy's phone and call Finn!" She called out to him, remembering how he recently figured out how to call Finn from her phone.

As Jesse grabbed Liam, Jason pushed Rachel down the steps. Rachel let out a scream as she tumbled to the bottom of the steps with a thud. She let out a moaned pain as her entire body throbbed. She shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as she tried to think of anything other than the pain.

"Mommy!" Liam screamed as he kicked at Jesse in attempt to get free.

Rachel sat up and forced a smile at her son. She had to do this for him. She had to push through for him. "I'm okay, Liam. Mommy's okay."

Jason ran down the stairs and grabbed Rachel. Jesse followed with a crying Liam and Rachel fought. "Put him down! Leave him alone!"

"Shut up!" Jason slapped her across the face as he dragged her to the front door. He covered her mouth as he hauled her out to his car. They threw both her and Liam in the back of the truck, with Jesse while Jason drove.

Rachel snuggled Liam close to her, gently rocking him. "It's okay, baby. Everything is okay."

It felt like a lifetime before the car finally came to a stop. Liam had fallen asleep on Rachel and she prayed that he would somehow stay asleep. She didn't want him to witness anything more. The door opened and Jason tugged her out. Her eyes wandered and she found herself in the woods. She held back her sobs for Liam's sake. She managed to keep him still as Jason and Jesse dragged her into an abandoned house. She was thrown to the floor and Liam stirred, but stayed asleep. She moved to the corner and gently placed him down. She kissed his head, before being pulled by her hair.

"P-please." Rachel whispered as Jason slammed her body against the wall. His hands roughly wandered her body and she suddenly felt like she was back in freshman year. "D-don't do this."

"Oh I'm going too. And I'm going to do it for at least a week. That way it will be too late for anyone to give you emergency contraception and since you're ovulating this week, you'll get pregnant. I'll hide and then come back and take both of _my_ kids."

Rachel felt her breath caught in her throat. He planned this whole twisted thing out. He somehow knew she was ovulating this week. What was going to happen if she didn't get out of here? She didn't want to think about that. And it became too difficult to think about anything except for Jason as he slipped his hand beneath her shirt. "No, no, stop."

He tore off her shirt and his hands ravished her body. She could feel the bruises forming beneath the surface of her skin and the scratches forming as he dug his nails into her. He attacked her lips, splitting them open. He viciously kissed her from her neck down to her breasts, biting her in the process. The tears finally erupted from her eyes and she prayed that somebody would come save her right this second.

She writhed against the wall, but only felt his grip tighten on her. His hands slipped under her skirt and beneath her underwear. She closed her eyes, wishing this was just all a nightmare. That she was going to wake up and be in Finn's safe arms. But when she opened her eyes, Jason's hands were still assaulting her lower body.

Rachel's head quickly snapped over to her son as he let out a whimper in his sleep. She needed to get to him. To gently wake him up from his nightmare and help him fall back asleep. But Jason wouldn't let her go.

Jason pulled her against his body, despite her struggles and dragged her towards another room. "I don't want his stupid crying to interrupt us."

"No!" Rachel cried as she was towed into another room. Jason shoved her to the ground and slipped off her skirt. She scooted backwards, but soon she was against the wall. She looked up at Jason with pleading eyes, but she knew he could care less. "W-why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're mine!" He growled as he grasped her wrist tightly and pulled her away from the wall.

"No I'm not!"

"We created a child together!"

"He's not your child. He's _my _child." Rachel gritted her teeth as she stared at him with fury in her eyes.

"He is and now we're going to make another one." He ripped her underwear off and pulled his jeans off. Her pinned her wrists above her head and crawled on top of her.

"No! Don't do this! Please!" Rachel begged and she struggled to get free, but he was too strong.

"You know you want this. Now open your legs." He growled.

She shook her head and kept her legs as close to one another as possible. Jesse came over to hold her aching wrists above her head while Jason pushed at her legs. But she was using all her strength to keep them together. She winced as she felt his nails digs into her thighs and she could feel herself slowly losing, but she wasn't going to give up.

Jason punched her abdomen, causing her to weaken. He took the opportunity to pull her legs apart. He stretched them so far she thought they were going to pop off. "You stupid bitch!"

"No, no, no! Don't do this! Get off! Get off!" She shrieked, but he ignored her and raped her a second time. She screamed in pain, struggling to get him to stop. But he continued to ignore her and carried on with his brutal assault.

_Did you see that one coming? Review!_

_P.S. The Finchel breakup tore my heart open! They better get back together!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she found her son standing over her with a tear stained face. He threw his arms around her and she struggled not to yelp out at the pain coursing through her entire body. She sat up and looked down at her bloody legs and battered body. She was left in her bra and bloody underwear. She wanted to breakdown at the memories of both Jason and Jesse raping her only a few hours earlier, but she managed to remain calm for the sake of her son.

"Mommy! You not waking up!" Liam cried nervously.

"It's okay. Mommy's fine." Rachel attempted to convince him, despite the fact that she wasn't fine.

"I wanna go home." Liam whined as he held on tight to his mother.

"I know, baby, I know. Soon." Rachel whispered as she gently rocked him. Her heart broke for him.

"They bad guys?" Liam questioned curiously, as he looked up at Rachel with fearful eyes.

Rachel hesitated, unsure of what to tell him. Most mothers weren't put in a situation like this. "Yeah…they're bad guys. But we're going to be okay, because it's like the superhero movies."

"Finn the superhero?"

Rachel nodded and felt tears spring to her eyes. "Yeah, baby. Finn's the superhero. And you are too."

"You have booboo? You bleeding." Liam frowned as he noticed the blood oozing from his mother's legs.

"Just a small booboo. I'm okay." She forced a smile at him and kissed his head. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy."

Rachel flinched as the door opened and Jason and Jesse came in. She held Liam closer and kept his head against her shoulder to avoid him seeing them. But Liam pulled away and looked at the two men. He pushed out of his mother's arms and ran over to them, kicking them. "You bad guys!"

"Liam, no!" Rachel scrambled to her feet, despite the horrendous pain and scooped her son up and away from the two men. "Sweetie, it's okay. You don't have to do that."

"I being superhero, Mommy. They bad guys!"

Jason scoffed. "I'm your daddy, kid."

Rachel felt the tears fall and she drew in a shaky breath. "No he's not, Liam."

"Why don't you tell him what a whore you are? How you were begging me to touch you." Jason smirked maliciously and he took a step closer to Rachel.

She took a step back, holding Liam tighter. "Stop it."

Jason chuckled evilly and grabbed Liam's wrist. Liam began to cry again and attempted to pull away. "Owe! Mommy, he hurting me!"

"Stop it! Don't touch him!" Rachel flew backwards, pulling her son away from Jason.

"He's mine." Jason growled as he grabbed Liam again.

"No! Stop it! Please. You can kill me, hurt me, torture me, whatever you want to do to me, but please leave him alone."

"Anything I want, huh?" Jason smirked as he raised his eyebrows.

Rachel closed her eyes and nodded. "Just please leave him alone."

"Jesse, take the kid back home. But _do not_ get caught."

Jesse nodded and grabbed the kid from Rachel. Liam kicked and screamed. "Mommy!"

"Wait!" Rachel yelled. She grabbed Liam from Jesse's arms and hugged him close. "It's okay, baby. You're going to be okay. And so is Mommy. I'll see you soon, I promise. I love you so much, don't you ever forget that."

Liam began to sob against his mother's chest as he held onto her tightly. "Love you too, Mommy."

Jesse took the kid again and he screamed and cried, but they disappeared through the doors.

Rachel collapsed to the floor in sobs, praying that he would be okay. That Jesse would actually bring him home.

Jason grabbed her roughly and crawled on top of her. "Time to do whatever I please."

"No!" Rachel screamed as sobs racked her body.

Finn paced the living room floor of the Berry household. Rachel and Liam had been missing for hours. And there was blood on the carpet and a broken window upstairs. Finn's mind kept going back to Jesse's words last week. _This isn't over_.

He ran a hand through his hair. Police were out searching for the two of them, but that didn't make him feel any better. She could be being tortured right now.

He jumped at the small knock on the door and darted towards it. Maybe it was the police with news. Or maybe even Rachel. But when he opened the door he found a crying Liam on the front porch. "Finn!"

"Oh god, Liam." Finn scooped up the little boy and pulled him close, kissing his head. "Where were you? Where's Mommy?"

"With the bad guys." Liam cried. "Mommy still there. With the guy from the park and another guy."

Finn closed his eyes and used everything in him to not breakdown. Rachel was with Jesse and Jason. "Did they hurt you? How'd you get back here?"

"No, but I think they hurt Mommy. She bleeding. The guy from the park put me here and ran."

"Do you know where the bad guys took you?"

"A house in the woods. Ugly house." Liam said.

Finn sighed. The woods meant it would be even harder to find Rachel. There were woods all over Lima and they could have taken her some place out of Lima. "I'm going to call the police, buddy. They might want to ask you a few questions, but I'll be right here with you. I'm not going to leave you."

"I want Mommy." Liam broke into cries again as he held onto Finn tighter.

"I know, buddy. We're going to get her." Finn gently bounced him, hoping his words were true. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't get Rachel back. And he knew Liam would be heartbroken too. Liam loved Rachel with everything he had. He was attached to Rachel like glue.

"You don't leave me, Finn?"

"No, buddy. I'm not leaving your side." Finn whispered as he cuddled Liam close to his chest. This was the only thing left of Rachel that he had right now.

_Sorry it's short! I just want to let everyone know, that I _do not _like making Rachel being tortured. It is for the purpose of the story. Rachel is the main character. And this stuff does unfortunately happen. _

_Thanks for reading! Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_A young mother has been missing for nine days now. Investigators believe that the man who raped her three years ago and got her pregnant is the one who has kidnapped her. They also believe his friend is an accomplice. Her two and a half year old son was also kidnapped nine days ago, but returned later that night."_

Finn turned the TV off and threw the remote. Quinn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Finn, you shouldn't be watching that."

Finn buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes. Nine days. Nine long days. Finn had been staying at the Berry household for Liam's sake. Liam was a mess, always asking for his mother and crying for her. Everyone's heart broke for the little boy. Finn wouldn't leave his side because Liam wanted him all the time and Finn needed him too.

He picked his head up and glanced at the little boy playing sadly with a toy. Santana was on the floor with him, trying to get him to play, but all he wanted was Rachel. The glee club had been a huge help. They were over most days, trying to help with Liam, and comforting Finn.

Liam looked at Finn. "Lake."

"Lake?" Santana questioned as a puzzled expression fell over her features.

"Lake." Liam repeated with frustration.

"The Lima Lake! That's where they took Rachel. Nobody goes in those woods and there are always rumors about that creepy house!" Finn jumped up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going there, watch Liam, and call the cops."

Puck grabbed his jacket too and followed Finn out of the house.

Rachel whimpered as Jason slapped her across the face. Her entire body was throbbing in atrocious pain from the horrible abuse she had endured the past nine days. She could feel herself losing consciousness and she so badly wanted to just give up. But the only thing stopping her was Liam. She had to survive for him. She couldn't leave him.

"You stupid slut!" Jason yelled as he kicked her abdomen.

Rachel yelped in pain and her voice was muffled due to the gag on her mouth. "Please."

"There you go, begging to be touched again." Jason laughed as his hands roamed her body roughly.

There was a crash in the other room and Rachel practically jumped out of her skin. Her eyes moved to the sound and she thought she was dreaming when she saw Finn and Puck.

Jesse went for Finn, but he punched him and knocked him out. Puck grabbed Jason and pulled him off Rachel. He continuously threw punches at him, even after he fell unconscious.

Finn gasped as his eyes landed on Rachel. A trail of blood led to her battered body. She was trembling violently and sobbing uncontrollably. A gag was around her mouth and handcuffs tightly surrounded her wrists. A trail of vicious bite marks started at her neck and disappeared into her torn and bloody bra. She was bruised and scratched and her underwear were torn and bloody.

Finn darted to her side, pulled the gag off, and managed to break the handcuffs. He cringed at her angry red wrists. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her bloody body. He pulled her shaking body into his arms and gently stroked her back. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you now."

"Liam." She choked out.

"Liam's fine. He's been at home." Finn said, thankful to hear the sirens approaching. He glanced at Puck who was still attacking Jason's limp body. "Puck, stop it!"

Puck pulled himself off Jason and felt his heart break as he looked at Rachel. "Rachel…"

The police and paramedic broke in, taking Jesse and Jason away.

They pulled Rachel onto a gurney and she screamed at every touch but Finn's. Finn hopped into the ambulance, holding her hand. But her screams turned into whispered pleads as she drifted in and out of a delirious haze. The pain was unbearable and she wanted to give up, but she didn't for Liam.

Hours passed and there was still no update on Rachel. Finn was pacing the floor nervously. The glee club, Mr. Schuester, Emma, Rachel's dads, and Liam all sat in the waiting room, impatiently waiting for news.

Finn practically stumbled into the doctor as she entered the waiting room. "Is she okay? Is she awake? What's wrong with her?"

"She's a mess, but she will be okay physically. She went into shock twice, but that is under control now. She had a concussion and a minor scalp laceration, which led to a hemorrhage. She has severe vaginal injuries that required many stitches and it took a while to get the bleeding under control. She dislocated her wrist and shoulder and tore several tendons and ligaments. She fractured six ribs. She also needed stitches for some deep gashes and bite marks. She is on antibiotics for several bite mark infections and she is dehydrated and malnourished, which leads me to conclude that they gave her very little to eat and drink. In addition, her body is covered in contusions and lacerations. She is extremely sore and in a ton of pain. We performed a rape kit and we are unable to give her emergency contraception because it is possible she is already pregnant. Which is also why we are only able to give her a limited variety of pain medication."

Finn closed his eyes to stop the tears from exploding. "Is she awake?"

"Are you Finn? She's asking for you and her son, Liam."

Finn looked at her fathers and they both nodded. They understood and accepted that she needed Finn right now. "Go Finn. She needs you."

Finn picked up Liam. "We're going to see Mommy."

A huge smile sprouted across Liam's lips.

Finn followed the doctors down the hall and into Rachel's room. He held back a gasp as his eyes landed on her. Several wires were attached to her and her body was completely battered. A fearful expression was painted across her features and she looked like she was in so much pain. "Oh god, Rachel."

"Mommy!" Liam squealed.

"Hey baby." Rachel smiled as her eyes fell on her son. She held her arms out for him and Finn gently placed him on the bed. Liam crawled into his mother's lap and she pulled him close, kissing his head. "I love you so much. I missed you."

"Love you and miss you too, Mommy. Missed you lots." He frowned.

"It's okay. I'm here now, baby. And I'm never leaving you again."

Finn came over and wrapped his arms around both of them. He pressed a kissed to her lips, taking in her sweet smell. "God, I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry, Finn." She whispered in a husky voice.

"Shh, don't be sorry. This isn't your fault."

"They had this twisted plan and they probably succeeded. They knew I was ovulating last week. That's why they took me then. They wanted to get me pregnant again. I don't know why, but they did. And he said he would keep me for at least a week so it would be too late for emergency contraception and then they would hide and take both the kids away from me." Rachel broke into sobs and Finn gently stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's okay. That's not going to happen." Finn whispered softly. "Did they both…r-rape you?"

Rachel nodded shamefully. "Everyday. Sometimes more than that."

Finn closed his eyes, feeling physically sick.

"Finn, how am I going to take care of another baby? It's already a ton of work with Liam and now another newborn? I'm only seventeen. How am I supposed to take care of two little kids?"

"We'll get through this. I promise." Finn pressed a kiss to her hairline and gently squeezed her hand. "Did they test you?"

Rachel shook her head and glanced down at her son. "It's too soon. They told me to wait another week."

Finn could see the pain in her eyes, but he knew she was putting up a façade for Liam. She didn't want Liam to see her breakdown. And Finn knew she did this often. She hadn't even been over the first rape, but she always pretended she was for Liam's sake.

Rachel stared down at her son, loving the feeling of holding him in her arms again. She had missed him so much. And she had been so worried that he hadn't made it home. She just wanted to hold him and never let him go. She watched as his eyelids fell droopy and he fought the sleep. He latched onto Rachel tighter and leaned his head on her chest. She gently rocked him and stroked his back, lulling him to sleep.

Finn smiled at the two bonding and when he was sure Liam was sleeping, he spoke up in a low voice. "Rachel, what happened? What did they do to you?"

Rachel closed her eyes, but quickly shot them open when images flashed through her mind. Tears fell from her eyes like a bomb. If only the pain and sorrow would fall with it. "It was just torture nonstop. But I told them they could do anything they wanted as long as they left Liam alone."

"We're going to get through this. Together." Finn sat as he sat down on the bed and cuddled both Rachel and Liam.

_Thanks for reading! Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rachel bent over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach out. Chills ran throughout her body and she felt herself begin to shake. She slowly stood straight, taking a deep breath. She had been sick every morning for almost three weeks now, since she had been discharged from the hospital. Deep down she knew why she was sick, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Mommy, what wong? Sick again?" Liam asked as he pushed the bathroom door open.

"I'm okay, baby." Rachel rinsed her mouth, before lifting him into her arms. "Go play and I'll be there in a minute. I'm just going to give Finn a call."

Liam nodded and ran into the living room after Rachel slipped him back onto his feet. She walked into the kitchen and dialed his number on her cell phone. She sat down and listened to it ring once, before she heard his voice. "Hey, babe. Is everything okay?"

"Finn, I need a pregnancy test." She spit out as a tear escaped her eye.

"I'll talk to Figgins. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks." She whispered, before she ended the call. She buried her face in her hands, letting the tears erupt. She lifted her hand and composed herself, before making her way into the living room. She sat down on the couch and Liam pulled himself away from his toys and climbed onto the couch and on Rachel's lap. She snuggled him close, pressing a soft kiss to his dark hair.

They stayed like that for several minutes until Finn entered the house with a CVS bag. Rachel sat up with Liam in her arms and forced a smile at Finn. "Hey, you got it?"

"I got four." Finn nodded as he walked closer to the couch. He lifted Liam into his arms and handed Rachel the bag.

"Liam, you play with your toys and Mommy and Finn will be out in a little while." Rachel said as Finn placed him on the floor by his toys.

"Okay, Mommy." Liam nodded.

Finn waited outside the bathroom door nervously, while Rachel performed the necessary tasks. When she was done, she opened the door and he stepped inside, taking her trembling body into his arms. He still couldn't believe any of this was happening. And what scared Finn was that she had to do this alone the first time, with the exception of her fathers.

Rachel impatiently glanced at the clock every few seconds. Time seemed to be at a standstill. When the three minutes were finally finished, she pulled out of his arms and over to the counter where all four tests lay.

She took a deep breath, before looking over each of them carefully. Tears pooled in her eyes, blurring her vision. "They're all positive."

"Oh Rachel." Finn pulled her into his arms again and she broke into sobs against his chest. It was as if the world had something against Rachel.

"I can't do this, Finn. Liam is still so young. I'm not ready for another baby. Especially one that is…I don't even know which one is the father! I'm only seventeen! How am I supposed to raise two little kids?"

Finn rubbed soothing circles on her back and softly stroked her hair. "What about abortion or adoption?"

Rachel pulled out of his arms and looked at him angrily. "No! I won't kill my baby. He or she is innocent and I won't be able to deal with that. And I can't do adoption either. What am I supposed to tell Liam when the baby is born? Mommy had another baby, but we're giving it away. I couldn't do that. I can't give my baby away. I'm too attached already. I love this baby already, despite the circumstances."

Finn closed his eyes for a moment and wrapped her into his embrace again. "We will get through this. I promise. With Liam, it was just you and your dads. But now, you have your dads and me and the glee club. And you know my mom and Burt will help out too. I will be with you every step of the way. I will raise this baby with you and I will continue to help you with Liam."

"I love you so much." Rachel choked out into his chest as she continued to sob.

"I love you too, baby." He whispered as he gingerly kissed her head.

Rachel flinched at the sound of the door opening, but relaxed as she heard her fathers. She quickly threw the pregnancy tests in the garbage and wiped her eyes. She heard them talking to Liam as she and Finn departed from the bathroom and into the living room. "Dad, Daddy, why are you guys home?"

"It's Tuesday, darling. We have a long lunch break and we wanted to check on you. Why is Finn here? Did he stay home from school today?" Hiram asked.

"Were you crying, sweetie?" Leroy asked with concern.

Rachel glanced at Finn and he nodded. He took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. Rachel took a deep breath and decided to spit out the words before she chickened out. The first time around, it had taken her weeks to tell them and nobody else had known besides her. "I'm pregnant."

Both Hiram and Leroy froze, staring at their daughter in shock. They both knew to expect it, but somehow actually hearing that it was true still was a shock. "It's not Finn's?"

"No, Daddy!" Rachel yelled furiously, slightly startling Liam. "Finn and I never had sex! You know I wanted to wait until I was older and ready, but that decision was robbed from me with everything else! I want it to be Finn's so badly, but it's not! And I'm keeping it, so don't even try to convince me otherwise."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Leroy pulled his daughter into a hug.

Liam looked up at his mother and became nervous when he found her crying. He had no idea what had just occurred, but he could feel the tension. "Mommy?"

Rachel pulled away from her father and quickly collected herself, forcing a smile at her son. "I'm sorry, baby."

"You kay?"

Rachel nodded as she lifted him into her arms and sat down on the couch. "Liam, what do you think about Mommy having another baby?"

"You have baby? Sista or botha?"

"Yeah, a sister or brother." Rachel nodded. "Mommy's having another baby, so you're going to be a big brother."

"Cool!" He squealed excitedly and Rachel let out a sigh of relief that he took the news well. But she was still afraid of what his reaction would be months from now when the baby actually arrived. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Who my daddy?" He asked curiously.

Rachel felt her heart shatter at the question and her lower lip trembled as she struggled to hold back the sobs.

"I am, buddy." Finn said seriously, as he smiled down at the little boy.

Rachel looked up at Finn with questioning eyes and Finn nodded his head at her. "Finn…"

"I call you daddy?" Liam questioned.

"Yeah, you can call me daddy." Finn nodded.

"Liam, I heard you got a new toy. Come show me and Papa." Hiram took the little boy's hand and led him up the stairs.

Rachel waited for Liam to leave, before she spoke up with more tears in her eyes. "Finn, are...are you sure about this? This is a lot of work. And he needs stability. He's already very attached and…"

"Rachel, I'm not going anywhere _ever_. I love you and Liam more than anything. I want this. I don't care how hard it is, I'm already helping you raise him and I hate that I missed out on part of his life. But I treat him like he's my son anyway and I want him to be. And I'm going to treat the baby as if were my own too. Because I love you and Liam and this baby." Finn told her with complete honesty in his voice. He sat down on the couch next to her and laced her fingers with his.

Rachel nodded and leaned her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Thanks for reading! Unfortunately my internet and service are both not working thanks to Hurricane Sandy. I'm in New York, but luckily where I am it wasn't too bad. The only reason I was able to update was because I was able to get onto someone else's Wi-Fi. So I may be able to update again, but I'm not sure. _

_I hope you enjoyed! Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rachel took a deep breath as she entered the school. She hadn't been in school for a month since Jason and Jesse had taken her. She had been in the hospital for almost a week and then had to continue to heal at home. Plus she was not mentally stable to go to school yet and she hadn't wanted to leave Liam's side.

Rachel had a hard time leaving Liam this morning. He didn't want her to go either and that only made it harder. But she knew she needed to return to school.

Finn gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she glanced at him with fear. "You're going to be okay, Rachel."

"Everyone's staring at me." Rachel whispered, her voice cracking mid-sentence.

Finn moved his hands to her face and leaned down to plant a passionate kiss to her lips. "Let them stare at that."

A small smile found its way to Rachel's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Berry! Welcome back!" Puck shouted as he made his way to the couple and pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

Rachel slightly flinched, but reminded herself that it was just Noah. "Hello Noah."

"Puck, you're going to hurt the baby."

Rachel shot him a glare and Puck pulled away quickly. He looked at Rachel with wide eyes. "Baby?"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Rachel." Finn brought a hand to his head as he looked at Rachel apologetically.

"Noah, please do not tell anyone. I'm not ready for the glee club to know yet." Rachel pleaded as a new batch of tears pooled in her eyes.

"Wait you're…pregnant again?" Puck whispered in a low voice so only Rachel and Finn could hear him.

Rachel nodded, struggling to keep herself composed. "And it's not Finn's if that's what you're wondering."

"No, I know you and Finn never…" His voice trailed off as he tried to process the news he just learned. "God, Rachel. How…why…what are you going to do?"

"Keep it." She sniffled.

"Rachel, you know I'm here for you. And so will the rest of the glee club when you're ready to tell them." Puck said. He couldn't believe everything she was going through.

"Thank you, Noah."

The first five periods of the school day were uneventful, with the exception of whispers and stares. Rachel slowly made her way to the cafeteria, where she was meeting Finn. She quickly stopped by her locker to get a book when she was stopped by a cheerio and a jock. "Hey Berry."

Rachel closed her locker and smiled uneasily at the two. She started down the hall, but was stopped when the football player's hand was wrapped around her wrist. She flinched and felt her heart begin to race. "P-please, I've got to g-get to l-lunch."

"C'mon, Berry. Tell everyone how all of this is just a cry for attention! How you were begging for that guy to touch you." The blonde cheerleader snarled as she circled Rachel.

Rachel felt the tears pool in her eyes and shook her head. "N-no."

"C'mon beg for me like you did for him." The football player smirked as his hands slid down to her thighs.

Rachel shook her head as tears flew from her eyes. "N-no. St-stop."

"C'mon, you slut. You know that's what you want."

"Bianca, Joe, get away from her now!" Santana yelled as she and Puck made their way towards the scene.

"She's begging." Joe snarled.

Puck gritted his teeth and pulled Joe of the squirming and crying brunette. "You don't touch her ever again! You got that? Otherwise you won't know what hit you!"

"Don't think you'll be getting away with this either, Bianca. Sue will be hearing about this, so you might want to turn in your uniform today." Santana glared at the cheerio.

"No! Stop it! Don't touch me! Get off me! Get off!" Rachel screamed as she collapsed against the lockers. Her eyes were shut tightly and her body was thrashing.

Bianca and Joe's eyes widened at the trembling and screaming girl. They both took off down the hall.

Puck bent down and placed a gentle hand on Rachel's shoulder, but she only freaked out more. "No! Don't touch me!"

"Santana, go get Finn!" Puck shouted and Santana darted down the hall and towards the cafeteria.

_Rachel was thrown to the floor with a crash, before Jason jumped on top of her. She turned her head away, before he could kiss her lips, but he viscously twisted her neck forward and bit down on her dried bloody lips. She whimpered and his hand struck her face, causing it to swing to the opposite side. _

_His hands brusquely roamed her body, leaving bruises and scratches. He kissed her throughout her body, leaving vicious bite marks in the process. She struggled beneath him, but she was too weak and her entire body throbbed with pain. "P-please s-stop."_

"_You know you want this." His voice and eyes were filled with lust, sending shudders down Rachel's spine. _

"_No! Stop it!" She screamed, despite the burning in her throat._

_She only infuriated him more. He punched her abdomen, causing a desperate yelp to escape her lips. He assaulted her body with his hands, beating her each time she fought. When his hands were finished, he stood, placing a foot on her stomach and unbuttoned his pants. _

"No, no, no! Get off me! It hurts! Stop it! Stop!"

"Rachel, it's me. It's Finn. I'm not going to hurt you, baby. Open your eyes. C'mon, baby. Open your eyes for me. I'm right here." Finn urged as he knelt before her.

"Finn, help me! It hurts so badly! Please help me!" Rachel shrieked.

Puck and Santana watched in horror as the terrifying scene unfolded before them. Santana began to cry and Puck felt his heart break for the small brunette.

"I'm right here, baby. Just open your eyes." Finn reached out to her, but didn't touch her.

She shot her eyes open and dove into Finn's arms. He pulled her onto his lap and whispered soothing words in her ear as she sobbed into his chest. "Finn…"

"Shh, it's okay, baby. It was just a flashback."

She began to gasp for air and her heart raced in her chest. "I…I c-can't br-breathe."

"Shh, it's okay. Follow my breaths. In and out." He placed her hand on his chest and took deep breaths. "C'mon Rach, just breathe. In and out. Just like me."

She followed Finn's breath and eventually caught her own. Her body trembled violently as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Th-the baby."

"The baby is fine." Finn reassured as he gently rubbed her back.

Santana's eyes widened and she looked at Puck. "Baby?"

"There I go! Blurting things out again because I'm so stupid! I have such a big mouth!" Rachel yelled furious with herself. "That's because I'm only good for one thing. I'm a worthless slut."

"Rachel, stop it. You are no such thing." Finn said as he lifted her chin to gaze into her watery eyes. "Look at me, you are amazing. You are not a slut. And you are good at many things. You have such talent. You're amazing at singing and acting and dancing. You're a great cook and baker. You are so incredibly smart. And you know what you are best at? Being a mom."

Rachel buried her head back into Finn's chest and he held her tight. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing and all she wanted to do was be held by him.

"Rachel, are you pregnant?" Santana asked and Puck shot her a glare for bringing it back up.

Rachel lifted her head up and nodded. "Please don't tell anyone. Puck knows too, but I'm not ready for the rest of the glee club to know."

"Of course not." Santana said softly as she offered Rachel a sympathetic smile. "Just know that we're all here for you. Including me. And I am so sorry for all those times that I was a bitch to you. To be honest, I was jealous of you because you are so talented. And I feel horrible about the way I treated you. But I promise you that I will make it up to you."

"I'm sorry for being obnoxious. Getting solos made me feel special and I just needed to feel that so badly. I know I'm selfish…"

"Rachel, stop. You are not selfish. You are the most selfless person I know." Puck said. "Rachel, you are always caring about other people and you are always so forgiving to everyone but yourself. But the thing that makes you the most selfless is the fact that you love that little boy with everything you have and that you are the best mother to him, considering the circumstances. And now you're willing to do it all over again with another baby when Quinn and I couldn't keep our child when it was our own fault and mistakes."

"Rachel, you may not believe this, but the reason everyone is so mean to you is because they're jealous."

"Of what? Being raped at fourteen? Having a baby at fifteen with the father being the person who stole everything from you? Worrying for nine months that my baby might not be okay? Being told that my baby most not likely survive? Having to explain to your child why they don't have a father? Being taken by the guy who raped me and his friend? Having to tell my child that it would be okay when I didn't know if it would? Of being raped and tortured and abused for _nine _long days and having to worry if your son made it home okay and that they didn't kill him? Being in a hospital for a week in horrible pain and having to explain to your child why? Of finding out you're pregnant again with one of the guys who raped you, but not even sure which one? That's a lot to be jealous of."

"Rach…"

"All everyone ever worries about in this school is popularity! You know what I was worrying about? How I was going to raise a kid at fifteen. How to get over the trauma of being raped. How to give my kid the best life he could possibly have." Rachel vented at tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "And you know what the best part was? Not only did I have to deal with everything going on outside of school, but also I was bullied relentlessly.

"And now, now I'm a broken mess again and you know what kills me? When Liam asks why his mommy is crying?" Rachel broke into sobs again and Finn gently rocked her, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry."

"No, shh. It's okay, Rach. You're doing great. And we're going to get through this."

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Review!  
_

_P.S. I was very disappointed that there was no Rachel or Kurt in the last episode of Glee. There _is _no Glee without Rachel. But I'm excited for "You're The One That I Want" next week! _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rachel's small body shook as she anxiously waited in the waiting room. Finn gave her hand a gentle squeeze and offered her a comforting smile. Liam leaned back against his mother, resting his head on her chest. "Mommy, why shaking?"

"Um…I'm just nervous, baby. I want the baby to be healthy." Rachel explained, shortening the truth.

"Oh." Liam nodded. "You got comfier."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle. "Well as the baby grows in my belly, my belly gets bigger."

"Up here is comfy too. Like pillow." Liam added as he patted Rachel's chest.

Rachel laughed again. "That's from the baby too."

"I though Puck and I were the only ones to notice that your boobs got bigger." Finn chuckled.

"Finn!" Rachel scolded as she slapped him playfully.

"Sorry, but they did." Finn smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Rachel Berry?" A young nurse called out.

Rachel took a deep breath and stood, resting Liam on her hip. She followed the nurse into the examining room with Finn behind her. Finn took Liam from Rachel and sat down on the chair, while Rachel hopped onto the examining table. The nurse took Rachel's blood pressure and wait, before leaving.

Liam's eyes wandered the room curiously. "Lot of tools."

"Yup. These tools help the doctor to make sure the baby is healthy." Rachel explained.

Dr. Stevens entered the room and smiled as she saw Rachel. Her smile stretched as her eyes landed on Liam. "Oh my goodness! Is this Liam?"

"That's him." Rachel smiled. "Can you say hi, baby. This is my doctor."

"Hi docta!" Liam greeted with a large grin.

"Oh he is adorable! How old is he now?"

"Almost two and a half."

"So what brings you back here?" Dr. Stevens questioned.

"I'm pregnant again."

The doctors eyes widened and she glanced at Finn. "And the fa…"

"That's my boyfriend Finn, but no he is not the father. I'm sure you saw what happened since it was all over the news. It's one of theirs, but I don't even know which one."

"Oh Rachel, I am so sorry."

"It's okay." Rachel sighed as she glanced down at her hands.

"Do you plan on keeping this baby as well?"

"Yes. And I have even more help than the first time." Rachel nodded.

"That's wonderful." Dr. Stevens smiled softly. "Well you seem to be at a healthy weight. I'm not sure how far along you are, but it seems as though you have a small bump."

Rachel smiled as she gently rubbed the slightly bump. "It's only noticeable in fitted shirts, but yes I do have a baby bump."

"And how are you feeling?"

"Physically? Or emotionally?" Rachel sighed.

"Physically."

"Well I was having horrible morning sickness, but that seems to have subsided for the most part. My breasts are very sore and seem to be swollen. I have head a few minor headaches and backaches. A little dizziness and frequent urination. Pretty much the same as with Liam." Rachel explained as she shot her son a smile.

"Okay, well let's take a look. If you could just lift your shirt. I'm sure you know that this will be cold."

Rachel leaned back on the examining table and lifted her shirt to reveal her growing stomach. Finn stood with Liam on his hip and took Rachel's hand. Dr. Stevens gently applied the gel-like lotion across Rachel's bump and turned on the screen on the monitor. She moved the wand across Rachel's stomach and quietly examined the screen. "That's your baby. It's about the size of a strawberry now. You are eleven weeks along."

Rachel smiled and tears welled in her eyes as she gaped at the screen. "The size of a strawberry and I love it so much already."

Finn smiled and leaned down to kiss her head. He thought her love for the unborn baby was incredible. Most woman who went through this received an abortion and wanted nothing to do with the baby. But Rachel already loved it as much as Liam. "Wow, that's amazing."

"Liam, that's your sister or brother." Rachel said as she pointed to the screen.

"That weird. Is it boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet, baby." Rachel said as she peeled her eyes off the screen to look at her son.

"Everything looks very healthy. I'll print out some photos for you." Dr. Stevens said as she hit a few buttons on the machine. She wiped off Rachel's stomach and Rachel pulled her shirt back over her small bump. "So how are you feeling emotionally?"

Rachel let out a sad laugh and glanced down at her lap. Tears pooled in her eyes and she struggled not to erupt into sobs. "I'm trying. I'm trying really hard."

"Rachel, are you still seeing a therapist?"

Rachel shook her head. "I was supposed to continue seeing her, but everything just got so crazy with Liam. I haven't been there in almost five months."

"Rachel, you really need to see her again. This isn't good for you. You've been through too much." Finn said

"He is right. This is way too much for you. Honey, you have been through a ton of trauma and you cannot get over this yourself. Plus, this stress will not be good for the baby. Please go back to her. I know you have a great support system through your fathers and it seems to be that your boyfriend is very good to you too. I'm sure they are willing to watch Liam."

"I know. Finn is amazing and he's been helping me so much with Liam and now I even have my glee club to help me out, but I just…" Rachel's voice trailed off and a single tear slipped down her face.

"Sweetie, you need to start thinking about yourself. That's what this is about, isn't it? You feel you're being selfish?"

"I can't think of the last time I did something for myself that didn't revolve around Liam. He's my top priority and he comes before me."

"Honey, you need to take care of yourself though. Seeing a therapist is not selfish. From what I can tell, you are a wonderful mother. And Liam wants to see his mother happy. Plus, now you have another baby to worry about. Seeing your therapist will help this baby because it will relieve some of your stress."

Rachel's bottom lips quivered, before sobs erupted from her. Finn slipped Liam onto his feet and pulled Rachel into his arms. "Shh, baby. It's okay."

Dr. Stevens frowned, her heart breaking for the broken girl. Rachel was such a sweet girl and she hated seeing her have to go through such pain. "Rachel, I know this is hard on you, but you are doing an amazing job."

"Mommy?" Liam questioned sadly and his eyes began to water as he watched his mother cry.

Rachel bit down on her lower lip, struggling to compose herself. "This…this is what kills me the most. What am I supposed to tell him?"

Dr. Stevens burrowed her eyebrows. What were you supposed to say to a two-year-old when their mother had been raped?

"Mommy?"

Rachel lifted him onto her lap and brushed his hair out of his face. "Baby, you remember the bad guys?"

"Yeah." Liam nodded with a frown.

"They h-hurt Mommy. I'm okay, but they hurt me. Not only with a booboo, but they hurt my heart too. They made a booboo on my heart that is going to take a while to heal."

Liam jutted out his lower lips and tears welled in his big brown eyes. "Mommy sad and hurt?"

"Hey, it's okay, buddy. Because I have you and Fi-Daddy. And you always put a smile on my face." Rachel said as a slight smile found her lips. She used her thumb to gently wipe away the tear that fell from Liam's eye.

"And Gwandpa and Papa and gee cub?" Liam asked.

"Yes and Grandpa and Papa and the glee club." Rachel nodded. Then she moved her free hand down to her small bump. "And now the new baby."

Dr. Stevens smiled. "Rachel, you are doing an amazing job. And I know you will with the new baby too. Especially now that your support system has grown. I want to see you in a month again, especially because of your complications with your previous pregnant. But please before then, go back to your therapist."

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded as she stood with her son in her arms. "I will. Thank you so much."

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Review!_

_P.S. I feel like I keep saying this, but Glee is killing me! The Finchel scenes last episode broke my heart. From the adorable flashback and then right to the heartbreaking scene between them. I have faith they will get back together though. Finchel is Glee's power couple!_

_Happy Thanksgiving! _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finn placed a hand on Rachel's shaking leg. "Rachel, relax. It's not like you don't know her."

"I haven't talked to her in a while. And I'm worried about Liam. I've only been leaving him to go to school and that's difficult."

"He's with Sam and Santana and Mercedes. He's fine and he's probably playing and having fun." Finn said as he took her hand in his.

"Rachel, you can come on in." Dr. Romano said as she opened her door.

"Can my boyfriend come in today? Just for today?"

"Of course." She nodded and Finn and Rachel made their way into the room, taking a seat on the couch.

"This is my boyfriend, Finn." Rachel introduced and the two shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you." Dr. Romano smiled.

"Oh god, you probably think I'm a horrible person." Finn laughed.

"I'm a therapist. I don't judge people. I've heard some bad things, but that's changed. She's told me how amazing you are." Dr. Romano grinned as she sat in her chair. "So it's been a while since I've seen you."

Rachel glanced down at her hands and nodded. "Things got a little hectic with Liam. I wasn't really doing anything for myself. Everything was about Liam and I didn't want to be selfish and take time for myself. But now…I'm pregnant."

"So you've come back for the health of the new baby?" Dr. Romano asked.

Rachel nodded. "Dr. Stevens and Finn convinced me. They said the stress isn't good."

"Stress?" Dr. Romano questioned.

"I…J-Jason k-kept me captive for nine days. He and his friend. I-I don't even know which one is the father." Rachel bit down on her lower lip and felt the tears begin to spill out from her big brown eyes.

"They both raped you?" She asked and Rachel nodded. "What else did they do?"

"They b-beat me constantly. And t-touched me. They burned me with a cigarette once and they were just so rough. The r-rapes…they were horrible. It felt like they were never ending and they were so violent and rough. It hurt so badly and no matter how much I begged, they just kept going. And they would tell me I was a slut and a whore and I was worthless and only good for one thing." Rachel said, choking back a sob. "And they had this twisted plan. They had my phone hacked and got into my menstrual cycle app. They planned to take me while I was ovulating because they wanted to get me pregnant. Then they made sure to keep me for at least a week so the doctors couldn't give me emergency contraceptive. It just…baffles me why they did that."

"Rachel, they both have twisted minds." Dr. Romano said softly. "How are you dealing with all of this?"

Rachel let out a humorless laugh. "Not very well. I'm trying so hard for Liam, but when he's not around, I'm a mess. I feel like a horrible mother."

"Rachel, what you are going through is very difficult. You are not a horrible mother. You are strong. I've had patients who have just given up and don't even try for their children. And I am not saying that is horrible because they are dealing with such a horrible thing, but you are trying."

"But it just kills me when he asks me why I'm sad. I've explained to him that the bad guys made a booboo my heart, but still. He hates seeing me upset and then he gets sad and that kills me even more."

"But Rach, most of the time you pretend to be happy for him. He only sees you sad sometimes." Finn added.

"Rachel, your son loves you. He doesn't think you are a bad mother because you feel sad. He loves you so much and that's why he gets upset when he sees you sad. But he loves you with everything he has. I've seen him with you. You are his life and nothing is going to change that. And when he gets older, old enough when you can explain to him what happened, he is going to honor you even more. Because you are being so strong, pushing through to take care of him."

Rachel wiped at her eyes. "I'm also really worried how he's going to react to the new baby. He's excited now, but what about when he realizes the baby needs a lot of attention? I mean he's used to being the center of attention in everyone he knows lives'."

"Most children do have a hard time adjusting to a new baby, but I think Liam will do fine. Let him help with the new baby. Have him put on the bib or get you the baby's diaper. Also explain that babies need a lot of attention, but you love him just as much as the baby." Dr. Romano explained. "I guess you're keeping the baby. How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks. And yes. I couldn't imagine doing otherwise, especially after Liam. And I love this baby so much already." Rachel said, resting her hand on her small bump. "But I'm really nervous. I'm only seventeen. How am I supposed to take care of two young kids?"

"You are very young and I admire your strength and devotion. But you are going to do fine. You are amazing with Liam and you have a great support system with your fathers and it seems to be Finn is here for you too."

"Oh Finn is amazing. He is helping me raise Liam and he is just…he said he wants to be the dad and I just…I love him so much." Rachel shot him a loving smile and leaned in to kiss her head. "And my glee club has been wonderful too. They just don't know about the pregnancy yet. Only two of them."

"And how has school been going?"

Rachel scoffed. "Horrible. It took me over a month to go back and I thought everything was going fine, until I was going to meet Finn at the cafeteria. A cheerleader and football player stopped me and told me I was lying for attention and that I had been…b-begging to be t-touched. She was saying other means things and he was t-touching me. Puck and Santana saw and came to stop them, but then I had a flashback and panic attack. Nothing has been as bad as that, but everyone's always whispering and staring at me. The cheerleaders have confronted me a few times, calling mean names, and telling me this is just a cry for attention."

"That is horrible. And they clearly don't understand how serious this is. But Rachel, I want you to ignore them. They are nothing to you. And I want you to understand that what happened wasn't your fault."

Rachel nodded, not quite convinced. "I'm also really worried what's going to happen when the school finds out I'm pregnant. It's only going to be a matter of time. I'm showing. I can hide it under baggy shirts, but that won't be enough soon. And I can't leave school again like I did with Liam. I really need my high school diploma."

"The bullying might get worse, but you have your friends and Finn to protect you. And don't think that telling a teacher or the principal is tattling. I want you to remember that this is for the health of your baby too. Stress is not good. And we don't want complications like you did with Liam."

Rachel nodded again. "Thank you Dr. Romano. I'm going to continue to come back."

"Good. I just want to ask you one more thing. How has Liam been coping after what happened?"

"He's been great. He's really only worried about me disappearing again. I hate leaving him for school and he hates it too, but we're beginning to adjust. I was actually going to ask you if you would see him though. Just to make sure he is okay."

"Of course. I want to see you once a week."

"Okay. I'll call to make an appointment. I have to check my schedule."

"Finn, drag her back here if you have to." Dr. Romano laughed.

"Oh I will." He chuckled as he stood with Rachel's hand still in his. "Thanks."

"Thank you again." Rachel said.

"No problem. Good luck and call me anytime you need me. Hang in there."

Rachel nodded and she and Finn left. They made their way back to the car and Rachel took in a deep breath as she pulled the seat belt over her chest.

Finn glanced at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I will be. It felt good to talk to her."

"See. I like her. She's very nice and helpful." Finn said, bringing Rachel's hand to his lips.

"Yeah she's a big help." Rachel nodded. "I'm going to continue to go back, I promise."

_Thanks for reading! Review!  
__P.S. Holy crap! I hope Marley is okay! Kitty needs to stop bothering the poor girl!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rachel quickly ran into the nursery and got Liam ready. She darted downstairs with him rested on her hip and made her way to the kitchen. She slipped him in his booster seat and handed him a bowl of Cheerios and a cup of milk. She ran around the house and grabbed different things, throwing them into her large diaper bag.

She lifted Liam back up, grabbed her bag, and quickly headed outside where Finn's truck was waiting. She opened the back door and buckled him in his car seat, before hopping into the front seat. Finn burrowed his eyebrows, glancing at her curiously. "Why is Liam with us? Do we have to drop him off somewhere?"

"He's coming to school with me today." Rachel said. "Lisa is sick and I don't want to bother my dads, they both have important things to do today. I already called the school and since they know everything going on with me, they said it was fine."

"Rach, are you crazy? Why didn't you just stay home today?" Finn asked as he remained in her driveway.

"I can't miss anymore school. I've missed over a month. I would like to graduate." Rachel sighed. "And don't even think about calling your mother. I know she had that thing today. It's fine. Liam is good, he'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about Liam, I'm worried about you. You're already stressed and now you have to worry about taking care of him during school."

"I'm fine. Now let's go before we're late." Rachel said and Finn pulled out of the driveway. "And I have no more maternity shirts clean. I'm behind on laundry, so now I have a fitted shirt on and my baby bump is extremely noticeable. People are going to know I'm pregnant so maybe they'll have the heart to leave me alone with Liam there."

Finn took a glance at her and her baby bump. There was no doubt that people would know she was pregnant. "You could wear my sweatshirt."

"Maybe until I tell the glee club. I don't want them finding out, I want to tell them. We have a glee club meeting before first period remember? That's why we have to go early." Rachel reminded.

"Okay." Finn nodded as he pulled into the school parking lot. "Why don't you have a jacket anyway? It's freezing out, it's almost December."

"I forgot one. I was so focused on getting Liam ready and things I need for him and his breakfast." Rachel explained.

"You need to relax." Finn said softly as he pulled his sweatshirt off and gave it to Rachel.

"But now you're going to be cold." Rachel protested as she held the sweatshirt in her hands.

"Babe, I'm fine. And you're pregnant. You need it more. Please wear it." Finn said and she reluctantly obliged, pulling the large sweatshirt on over her shirt.

Rachel hopped out of the car and opened the back door to pull out her son. He yawned and she felt horrible that she had to drag him out of the house. "You okay, baby? You're so quiet."

"I fine, Mommy." He nodded as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy." Finn greeted and leaned down to press a kiss to Liam's head, before planting one on Rachel's lips. He took Rachel's free hand and they walked into the building together, heading for the choir room.

They were the first there and they took a seat in their usual spots with Liam on Rachel's lap. "Mommy sing?"

"Not right now, baby. But later." Rachel said as she ran a hand through his dark hair.

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Artie all entered together, shocked to see Liam. Rachel explained to them why he was here and she felt herself repeat it repeatedly as everyone else came in. Everyone was happy to see Liam and offered to help Rachel out.

Mr. Schuester was the last to enter and he too offered to help Rachel. She thanked him, before he continued. "Okay, I wanted to announce that nationals are in New York again this year. I know it's very early, but I wanted to get you guys encouraged. We'll have to work hard for sectionals and regionals to get there. I have no doubt that we will make it to nationals, but most of you are graduating this year and I want you guys to win. And I know you have it in you.

"We'll talk more this afternoon. You guys can hang out for the next few minutes."

"Actually, Mr. Schuester, there's something I would like to say." Rachel said nervously as she stood up. Finn stood too and Rachel handed Liam to Santana who was happy to take him.

"Is everything okay, Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked with concern.

Rachel didn't answer, just pulled off Finn's sweatshirt. Everyone's eyes went wide as they saw her baby bump. The room fell silent as everyone tried to process what was happening. It was Sam who broke the silence. "Rachel, are you…pregnant?"

Rachel nodded and took in a deep breath. "I'm just about nineteen weeks. I have another doctor appointment tomorrow and I'll find out the sex."

"Are you keeping it?" Quinn asked softly, still absorbing the shock from the news.

"Yeah. I wouldn't even give abortion a thought and there's no way I can do adoption. Especially after Liam. I already love this baby as much as Liam." Rachel said as she gently rubbed her stomach.

"And it's not Finn's?" Kurt asked, earning a slap from Mercedes.

"No!" Rachel snapped, glaring at him. "To make this clear, I never had sex with Finn. I wanted to when I was ready to and when the time was right. I wanted my first time to be special, but that was taken from me. And since then I've barely been touched. And I was finally getting better, thinking maybe I'd actually be able to have sex with Finn one day, but then he came back and did it again!

"And let me ask you something, Kurt? Where was I nineteen weeks ago? Was I with Finn? No! I was trapped with two monsters! So tell me how it is even possible for it to be Finn's, despite the fact we never had sex." Rachel yelled furiously as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Rachel said as she glanced down at her hands. "I just…I want it to be Finn's so badly. I don't even know which one is the father."

Finn glared at his stepbrother as the tears began to erupt from Rachel's eyes. He pulled her into his embrace and gently rubbed her back. "It's okay, Rachel."

"Have you told your dads yet?" Mr. Schuester spoke up, feeling his heart break for the broke girl he saw as a daughter.

Rachel nodded. "They've been supportive, as always. And I've told Liam too. Puck and Santana already knew, because I let it slip in front of them by accident. But nobody in the school knows yet, but that's going to change today. I'm showing a lot and I'm behind on my laundry with everything going on so I don't have any baggy shirts clean anymore. But it's time they found out anyway."

"Well, we're here for you." Mercedes said with a soft smile.

"Thanks." Rachel replied.

"And if you have any pregnancy questions, I'll be happy to answer them." Quinn said and Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks, Quinn, but I've already been through this." Rachel said with a slight smile.

Quinn's cheeks turned slightly pink and she glanced at the little boy on Santana's lap, who was happily playing with her hair. "Right."

"Rachel, if anyone bothers you or gives you a hard time, please tell me." Mr. Schuester said, his voice serious and concerned.

"Thank you, Mr. Schu. I will."

"We're going to get through this, Rach. I promise." Finn said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her head.

_Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mommy, I didn't like boy next to you. He funny hair and stare at you." Liam whispered to Rachel as she exited second period.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her son's words. "Liam, that's not nice. We don't decide whether we like someone by the way they look, remember?"

"I know, but he stare at you." Liam said as he played with Rachel's curls.

"It's okay, baby." Rachel said, cringing as she saw Jacob approaching. The morning had gone smooth so far, with the exception of whispers and stares. Her teachers so far had loved Liam and accepted him. And he had been great, which she didn't doubt. He sat quietly, coloring the entire time.

"Hello Rachel!" Jacob greeted with a wide grin. "Rumor has it you've got a bun in the oven. Would you like to confirm that for my blog? How about an interview too?"

"Jacob, leave me alone, before I get Finn and Noah over here." Rachel said calmly.

"And is this your son? I'd like to ask some questions about him too." Jacob said, ignoring Rachel's words. "Oh and I hope what happened didn't affect your sexual life, because I'm still waiting to get into those panties of yours."

Rachel felt her body go tense at his words. She didn't think he'd try anything, but the words scared her. "Jacob, stop it. First of all, I have a kid with me right now. Secondly, there was no sex life before this. And thirdly, I am not in the mood for your crap. So get out of here before I get my boyfriend and his friend over here."

"Leave Mommy alone!" Liam yelled as he took in the fact that his mother had wanted nothing to do with this man.

Jacob just laughed and shook his head. "Rachel, I've wanted you forever. Take my offer, you know you want it."

Rachel gasped with horror at his words and felt her body go stiff. _You know you want this. _Those were the words Jason had told her several times while he assaulted her.

"Get away from her. I know you're up to no good. So if I were you, I'd leave her alone. I don't want to beat you up in front of her son."

Rachel's eyes peeled off the ground and found Sam stepping in front of her as if to protect her.

"I-I was j-just offering her something." Jacob stuttered nervously.

"Why does she look terrified?" Sam asked angrily. "What'd he say, Rachel?"

"He wanted an interview and something for his blog and his offer was to have…s-sex with him. But his words…they reminded me of…" Her voice trailed off, but she didn't need to continue, because Sam understood.

Sam grabbed Jacob by the collar and glared in his face. "You leave her alone, you got it? She's been through enough and you don't need to make it worse. If I see you talking to her again, not only will I be here to beat the- you know what- out of you, but so will Puck and Finn."

Jacob darted down the hall and around the corner.

"Thank you, Sam." Rachel whispered.

"It's no problem. You let me know if he bothers you again." Sam said as he walked beside Rachel. "And how are you doing, little man? You being a good boy for Mommy?"

"Yup!" Liam nodded with a wide smile. "I color!"

"Say bye to Sam now, Liam. This is Mommy's next class." Rachel said as she stopped outside a classroom.

"Bye Sam! See you lata!" He waved enthusiastically.

Sam chuckled and poked Liam's stomach playfully. "Bye, little man."

The next two periods went by smoothly and now it was lunchtime. Rachel made a stop in the bathroom because Liam had to go. She was so happy she was able to potty train him early, because today would have been difficult and it would be easier for when the new baby came too.

She held his tiny hand as they exited bathroom since the halls were now practically empty. She started by the cafeteria, only to be stopped by Azimio. "Hey there, Berry."

"What do you want, Azimio?" She asked coldly, pulling her son slightly behind her.

"Just wanted to know if you really are knocked up again. But I don't think you really need to answer that, because it's pretty obvious." Azimio said as he pointed to her stomach. "Who knew Rachel Berry would have two kids before she graduated."

Rachel stared at him, trying to figure out where he was going with this and whether or not he was trying to insult her.

"Hudson must be getting something if he's sticking around."

Rachel glared at him. "It's called love, you Neanderthal. But you won't ever experience that because you actually have to find someone to stand you."

Anger flickered across his face, before a smirk formed upon his lips. "I heard you were begging to be touched. Wouldn't surprise me. You just play the innocent part, but we all know that you're a little slut."

Rachel felt the tears forming, but she bit on her bottom lip to stop them. "You have no idea what happened. I didn't beg for anything except for them to stop."

"You deserved what happened. You walk around with your big mouth, thinking you are the best person ever. And you wear those short little skirts, teasing everyone, but you're a prude. So I don't blame those two for…"

"Stop it!" Rachel yelled as the tears finally exploded from her eyes.

Liam cowered behind his mother, latching onto her leg. He didn't know what was happening, but the large man before him scared him.

"Azimio, you better get your fat ass out of here, before I beat it." Puck growled as he interrupted the scene.

"Is she giving you something too?"

"What is wrong with you? The girl was raped for Christ sakes. Don't you have a heart?" Puck's voice was low and angry.

"Like I said, she deserved what was coming to her."

Puck grabbed Azimio and pushed him against the lockers. Rachel gasped and flinched at the sound. She grabbed her son and covered his face to stop him from seeing Puck punch Azimio. "I knocked that motherfucker out when I found Rachel and I'm not afraid to do it to you. The only thing stopping me is that little boy and Rachel, because I know I already scared them. So get out of here, before I take you somewhere to do it. And don't you ever come near her again. Don't even _look_ at her."

Azimio glared at Puck, before taking off.

Puck turned to face a terrified and crying Rachel, who was cradling her son. "Are you okay, Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head, but didn't speak. She didn't want her son to know she wasn't okay.

Puck pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Finn. "Don't listen to a word he said. He's a…I won't say what because of Liam."

"Mommy?" Liam asked nervously as he looked at his mother's tear stained face.

"That man was mean to Mommy, but I took care of it. It's okay, Liam." Puck said as he smiled at the little boy.

Finn and Santana rushed over to Rachel. "What's wrong, baby? What happened?"

"Azimio was bothering her." Puck answered.

Finn pulled Liam out of Rachel's arms and handed him to Santana. "Take him to the auditorium. You can get Quinn and Mercedes- whoever- I'm going to take her to the choir room."

Santana nodded and took off with the little boy. Finn took Rachel's hand and nodded at Puck to follow. They made their way to the empty choir room and Finn sat Rachel down on a chair. "Baby, what'd he say that made you so upset?"

"N-no. He's right. I d-deserved it." She choked out as she took sudden interest in her hands.

Finn and Puck felt their hearts break at her words. Finn shook his head. "Rachel, you did not deserve anything that happened to you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have talked to him at the Lima Bean. Then none of this would have ever happened." Rachel said, but shook her head. "Then I wouldn't have Liam. I…I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. I wouldn't give up Liam for anything and I'm so glad I have him, but I wish that…_he _didn't do what he did."

"Rach, it's a complicated situation and what you feel is normal." Finn said softly. "But you have to understand what happened is not your fault and you didn't deserve it."

"I'm a worthless slut. Only good for one thing." Rachel muttered as her tears continued down her face rapidly.

Puck couldn't believe the words he was hearing out of Rachel's mouth. "Rachel, that's not true. He told you that didn't he? And he told you that to mess with your head. To put you down. But it is nowhere near true."

"Don't even believe that for one second, Rach. You are amazing." Finn said gently.

Rachel laughed humorlessly. "I told him they could do anything they wanted to me if they left Liam alone and when J-Jesse took Liam away, J-J-Jason first threw me around like a doll and then he r-raped me five times in just that one day. As if that wasn't bad enough, when J-Jesse came back he did it three times. And _then _they made a video of both of them beating me and t-touching me and calling me names. They said that after I have the baby th-they were going to take the baby and Liam and force them to watch the video."

Finn pulled Rachel up and into his arms. She erupted into sobs, gripping onto his shirt, and burying her head in his chest. He held her close and gently rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt. "It's okay, baby. That's never going to happen. It's all over now."

Puck felt his hands clench into fists as the anger coursed through his body. He wanted to kill both of those monsters. How could they do something like that? Especially to somebody like Rachel? She was so sweet and innocent. And she was so tiny and fragile.

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Review!_

_Happy Holidays! _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rachel rested her head on Finn's shoulder as they waited in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Saying she was exhausted was an understatement. Between the pregnancy, taking care of Liam, and the relentless and graphic nightmares. And due to the pregnancy, her lower back was killing her.

They both stood as the nurse called Rachel's name and followed the woman down the hall and into an examining room. The nurse took Rachel's blood pressure and weight, before leaving. "What do _you _think the baby is going to be, Finn?"

Their friends had been betting at lunch today on whether it was a boy or a girl. Everyone, excluding Puck and Santana, thought it was going to be a boy. Quinn said that with a boy only your stomach gets big and the rest of your body stays skinny. And that was Rachel's case. She was still so tiny, with the exception of her protruding bump.

"I think it's a girl." Finn smiled. "What about you? What do you think it is?"

"I'm going to have to go with girl too. This pregnancy just feels different than Liam's." Rachel said, her hand resting on her bump.

Dr. Stevens walked in with a warm smile, greeting both of them. "Hello! How are you feeling, Rachel?"

"Um…okay." Rachel sighed. "Exhausted and my back is killing me."

"You should try to rest. I know it's hard with a two year old, but try." Dr. Stevens said. "Where is Liam today?"

"My friends are watching him." Rachel replied as she leaned back and pulled her shirt up to expose her stomach.

Dr. Stevens nodded and applied the sonogram gel over Rachel's bump. She turned on the screen and moved the wand over her stomach. Finn took Rachel's hand and smiled at her. "Are we finding out the sex?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded eagerly.

"Well you're having a girl!"

A wide smile spread across Rachel's lips. She looked up at Finn, tears of joy running down her cheeks. Finn had a matching smile and leaned down to kiss her. "A little Rachel."

Rachel laughed. "Oh god no."

"That's a great thing. She'll be beautiful. Except now I'm going to have to keep the boys away from her because they're all going to be after her." Finn grinned.

Rachel looked up at him lovingly. Most guys would run from this situation, but he was sticking by her every step of the way. "I love you."

"I love you too." Finn smiled as he leaned down to press another kiss to her lips.

Rachel turned her attention back to the screen and smiled at the baby. "Is she healthy?"

"She is very healthy." Dr. Stevens nodded as she printed out several pictures. She handed them to Rachel, before looking at her. "How are you doing emotionally? How has the therapy been going?"

"It's been going well. I'm glad I've gone back to see her. And emotionally…well I'm hanging in there."

"She's barely been sleeping. I'm worried it will affect the baby." Finn spoke up, his voice laced with concern.

"You need sleepy, honey. For you and the baby. How come you haven't been sleeping?"

"I wake up from nightmares every half hour at the most. And then I have trouble falling back asleep because I'm scared and upset. It's better when Finn's with me, but even so it still happens."

Dr. Stevens frowned. "That's normal for your situation, but it's not healthy for you or the baby. I would suggest a sleeping pill, but I can't because you're pregnant. I would talk to your therapist about this."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you."

"I would like to see you again in a month." Dr. Stevens said as she started for the door. "Hang in there. You're doing great and if you need anything just give me a call. Bye."

"Bye, thanks." Rachel said as she hopped off the examining table.

Finn and Rachel walked back to his car hand in hand and drove back to Rachel's house. Rachel stepped into the house, smiling at her son playing with Santana and Sam.

Liam dropped his toys and ran over to Rachel. "Mommy!"

Rachel scooped him in her arms and snuggled him close, kissing his head. "Hey. Did you have fun with Santana and Sam?"

"Lot of fun!" Liam replied cheerfully as he played with Rachel's curls.

Finn pulled out his vibrating phone and looked up at Rachel. "Sorry, I've got to take this."

Rachel nodded, slightly confused. She watched as he walked off into another room.

Santana and Sam both stood and looked at Rachel. "So girl or boy?"

"I'm guessing you two don't want to wait until the rest of the glee club comes over for dinner tonight?" Rachel laughed as she looked at her two friends.

"Hell no." Santana replied quickly.

"Language Santana." Rachel scolded.

"That's not a bad word. I wouldn't use bad words in front of your son." Santana said.

Rachel shook her head with a laugh. She paused for dramatic effect, before spitting out the words they desperately wanted to know. "It's a girl!"

Santana squealed and jumped up and down, before embracing Rachel and Liam in a hug. "I knew it! This is so exciting! A niece!"

Rachel pulled out of Santana's arms and looked at her in shock. "You want to be the baby's aunt? You actually care about me?"

Santana's smile fell and she took the girl's hand and led her to the couch. "Rachel, I care about you and the baby. I've always cared about you, despite how mean I was. I'm a bitch that's just who I am…"

"Language." Rachel scolded again and Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry. I was meaner to you and I told you that's because I was jealous of you. You are so talented and beautiful and you ended up dating the quarterback of the school. That was no excuse and I wish I could take back the way I treated you, but I can't. And I am going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. That includes spoiling my nephew and niece because yes I am their aunt."

Rachel smiled as tears welled in her eyes and she hugged Santana.

A look of worry crossed over Santana's face when she saw the tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Pregnancy hormones." Rachel laughed. "They're happy tears."

"Oh thank god." Santana sighed in relief.

Sam waited another moment, before speaking up. "Well congratulations, Rachel. I thought it was going to be a boy, but I'm glad it's a girl. Although that means, me, Finn, and Puckerman will have to be beating up some boys. Especially if she's going to look like you."

Rachel stood up and threw her arms around Sam. "You guys are amazing! Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Rachel, we care about you and Liam and this new baby." Sam said honestly.

Liam hopped off the couch and hugged his mother. Rachel looked down at him and patted his head. "What's the matter, baby?"

"Everyone hugging, so I hug you." He said as he looked up at her with big eyes.

The room broke into laugher and Rachel lifted him into her arms. "The baby is a girl, sweetie. You're going to have a sister."

"Cool!" Liam smiled. "When she come?"

"We still have a little while." Rachel said, before pressing a kiss to his head. "Guess what Mommy's making for dinner."

"Chicken nuggets!" Liam's eyes went bright with excitement.

"No silly." Rachel giggled as she tickled his stomach, causing him to squeal with laughter. "I'm making my pasta."

"Oh pasta! I love Mommy's pasta too! The red one?" Liam asked, his excitement not faltering.

"Yes. My tomato sauce." Rachel smiled.

"You make him chicken nuggets?" Santana asked with burrowed eyebrows.

"They're vegan chicken nuggets. Everything I make is vegan and you don't even realize it." Rachel smirked. "But I still make sure Liam has a very nutritional diet with protein and the vitamins he needs. My meals are very healthy and I'm not making him a vegan. He eats meat too. My dads will cook meat sometimes or if we go out, he'll get meat. I just…I can't deal with the meat myself."

"Rachel, relax. We're not judging you. I know you take wonderful care of Liam. You're an amazing mother." Santana said, noticing Rachel ranting nervously.

"I'm sorry, it's just a habit. Everyone else usually judges me so…" Her voice trailed off.

"Liam, isn't your mommy amazing?" Sam asked the little boy in Rachel's arms.

Liam nodded with a large smile. "Mommy the best mommy ever! I love you, Mommy."

Rachel smiled and snuggled him closer. "I love you too, baby."

Finn came back into the living room, his phone still in his hand. "That was the lawyer."

"Why is she calling you? And is everything okay?" Rachel asked nervously.

"She wants me as a witness. And she said she wants to talk to you to prepare you for the stand."

Rachel drew in a breath and glanced down at the floor. "I can't do this."

"Hey." Finn said as he came closer to her. "Rach, you _can _do this. You are strong. And they are going to be put in jail. We're going to win this case. We have so much evidence."

Rachel slipped her son back on the ground and Santana told him to go find the pictures he colored earlier. He ran off to his room, leaving the four of them alone.

"How am I supposed to get up there and…tell everyone everything with the two of them watching me? And bringing up all those details. It's going to be like reliving it." Rachel said, her voice cracking as she failed to hold back her tears.

"Rachel, you are going to go up there and you are going to do fine. Yeah it's going to be hard, but you will get through it because you are _Rachel Berry. _The strongest girl I know." Finn said as he took her hand.

"And we'll all be there too, Rachel. We're going to help you get through this." Sam said softly.

Finn pulled her against him and pressed a kiss to her hair. "We're going to get through this. I promise."

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Review!_

_Happy New Year! _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kurt and Blaine were the last to arrive at Rachel's house and everyone wanted to kill them for it. Rachel refused to tell anyone whether the baby was a boy or a girl until everyone arrived. Blaine told them that he was ready, but Kurt was running late because he needed to fix his manicure.

Rachel placed the bowl of pasta at the center of the table. She laughed as she saw everyone's eyes glued to her, waiting for her to tell them. Santana and Sam both were laughing too because they were already informed.

Rachel paused for dramatic effect again, before shouting out the news. "It's a girl!"

Puck jumped up from his seat and threw his hands in the air. "Yes! I knew it was a girl! I was right!"

Rachel erupted into giggles at his reaction.

"I don't understand. I blew up with Beth, but you're still so skinny except for your bump." Quinn smiled as she looked at Rachel.

"Wow. Are you excited that you're having a girl? Now you have one of each." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, it's great." Rachel smiled, resting her hands on her bump.

"I'm excited. She's going to be a Daddy's little girl." Finn smiled.

"I'm going to have to kick some asses when she gets older." Puck said, bringing up his arm to show his muscles.

"Noah language!" Rachel admonished. "There is a child in the room."

"Oops. Sorry Rachel." Puck chuckled. "Ya know, your boobs have gotten a lot bigger."

"Noah!" Rachel scolded again and the room erupted into chuckles.

"Puck, I'd appreciate if you didn't stare at my girlfriend's boobs." Finn said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, no can do. Rachel's my sexy American Jewish girl. I'm _always _going to check her out. But she's all yours." Puck smirked, holding his hands up.

Finn just shook his head and squeezed Rachel's hand.

"So how have you been holding up, Rachel?" Blaine asked.

Rachel bit down on her lower lip and sighed. "Um…okay."

"I take that as not too good?" Blaine asked, although it was more of a statement.

"I have my good moments, but most of them are bad. It's just hard. I was just _starting_ to get over the first one and now it's even worse than it was freshman year. I mean I have Liam to make it better and this time I have Finn too and all of you guys, but this time was twenty times worse than freshman year. And I was terrified during Liam's pregnancy about having a baby and with the complications and you'd think I wouldn't be as nervous this time around, but I'm just as nervous. Nervous about taking care of two young children. That I will have complications. That Liam won't adjust well to the new baby. And now I don't even know if I'll go to college. After Liam, my fathers said they would help me out and with Liam being older it'd be easier and we would do it. But now I'll have a _baby _not just a toddler." Rachel spoke quickly, letting out her emotions. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Rachel." Kurt said, offering a sympathetic smile from across the table.

"Rachel, it's good to let all this out." Quinn said.

"Yeah and we are all here for you. We'll help you with Liam and the new baby. And we're going to help you get over this." Sam added with a gentle smile.

"Thank you guys. You have really been a big help." Rachel slightly smiled as she looked at her friends.

"We're a family." Artie smiled widely.

"How have your nightmares been?" Quinn asked with a hint of concern.

"Horrible. I think they're getting worse. They're a little better with Finn there, but still. And he can't sleep over every night." Rachel said, glancing down at her hands. "But it's just…they seem so real. And I feel like I'm back at that house with them and it's happening all over again. I usually wake up, but sometimes I don't and my fathers or Finn have to wake me up and I get even more freaked out when they touch me until I finally am awake. And then I'm just a mess."

The group fell silent for a moment, feeling terrible that Rachel had to go through this.

"I know it's hard, but I think you should try talking about it more. It might help with the nightmares. " Quinn suggested. "I know this is nowhere near, what you're going through, but after I gave Beth up I had nightmares about her. I went to a therapist and talking about it helped with the nightmares."

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment, but they shot back open and her breath quickened. Everyone noticed and Finn became nervous. "Rach, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded her head slowly, taking in a shaky breath. "Every time I close my eyes, I s-see it happening again."

Santana felt fury course its way through her body. "I'm going to go to the jail and beat the sh…"

"Santana!" Rachel interjected as she nodded her head to the little boy playing with Rachel's phone, oblivious to everything going on around him.

"Sorry." Santana whispered, dropping her head. "But I swear if they come anywhere near you again I will kill them."

"I appreciate your protectiveness, but I'm afraid that they will be near me again. The trial is in a few weeks." Rachel said.

Santana spit out several words in Spanish as she threw her hands in the air. "That is not fair! You shouldn't ever have to see them again. Why is there a trial? All the evidence is there. You were missing for nine days!"

"Santana, it's the law to have a trial. Innocent until proven guilty. Everyone gets a trial." Quinn said, placing a gentle hand on her friend in attempt to calm her anger.

"Where were you when we were discussing this earlier?" Rachel asked and she looked at Santana.

"It didn't occur to me until now that they'd be in the same room as you." Santana said.

"Can I interrupt this conversation to say that this pasta is amazing?" Puck interrupted as he shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Rachel couldn't help the smile that found her lips at him compliment. "Thank you, Noah."

"And I'd also like to say that I think we should change the conversation. I want you to talk about it because it's good to, but right now I think we should have a happy dinner. This was supposed to be happy." Puck added.

Rachel nodded. She glanced back at her son, who was still quietly playing with her phone. "Liam, you okay, sweetie? You're very quiet."

"I playing, Mommy." Liam answer, but placed the phone back on the table. He hopped off his chair and crawled onto Rachel's lap. "I wanna sit with you, Mommy."

"Good because I want to sit with you too." Rachel smiled and placed a kiss on his nose. She snuggled him close, never wanting to let him go.

_Thanks for reading! Review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Finn entered the Berry house to find his girlfriend curled on the couch, sobbing. His heart stopped with fear and he darted to her side. "Rachel, what's wrong? Are you okay, baby?"

Rachel shook her head as sobs escaped her mouth and her body trembled.

"What is it, Rach? Is it the baby? Are you hurt?" He asked nervously.

Rachel shook her head again, managing to spit out a word. "Nightmare."

Finn was slightly relieved to hear that it was just a nightmare, but it killed him at the same time. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Shh, it's okay, baby. It was only a dream. It's over. I've got you."

"My back is killing me and I'm exhausted and I just wanted to take a nap." She spit out as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Shh, I know. It's okay." He moved his hands down to her lower back and gently massaged in attempt to sooth her aching muscles. He rocked her back and forth and whispered soothing words in her ear, lulling her back to sleep. He continued to hold her, hoping that another nightmare would not come.

She was amazingly out for an hour before her body began to shake. Finn took this as an early sign of a nightmare and gently shook her. "Rach, wake up. It's me, Finn."

Rachel's eyes shot open with fear painted across her face.

Finn pushed her curls behind her ears and pressed a gentle kiss to her head. "You okay? You were starting to shake so I woke you up."

Rachel nodded. "It was the beginning of the nightmare."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No. I feel better. Thank you. I feel safe when you hold me." Rachel whispered as she traced his chest with her fingers.

"Anytime baby." Finn said as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips.

Rachel glanced at the clock and slowly stood. "I'm going to go check on Liam. He should be up soon."

"I'll come wi…"

"Mommy!"

Rachel's heart froze at the scream and darted up the stairs. Finn followed and Rachel was relieved to find her son still in his bed. She was thinking back to when Jason and Jesse took them and she convinced herself they escaped from jail.

She scooped him in her arms. "What's the matter, baby?"

"My belly hurts." He moaned as tears fell down from his eyes.

Rachel gently bounced him and rubbed his back. "Do you have to go potty?"

Liam shook his head, before resting it on Rachel's shoulder. He latched onto her tightly, soaking her shirt with his tears. "No."

"Maybe we should try anyway, baby." Rachel said as she felt his forehead. "No fever."

"It hurts, Mommy." He whined.

"Shh, it's okay." Rachel soothed as she made her way to the bathroom. She helped him pull of his pants and sat him on the toilet.

"What'd he eat today?" Finn asked as he stood in the doorway, his heartbreak for the crying little boy.

"Nothing new. My vegan mac n cheese." Rachel said as she gentle rubbed his back while he sat on the toilet. "Anything Liam? Do you feel like you have to go?"

He shook his head. "No, but it hurts."

Rachel sighed and pulled him off the toilet, bringing his pants back up. She picked him up and carried him downstairs into the kitchen. She reached in a cabinet and pulled out children's tums. Then she got his cup from the fridge and brought him back into the living room. She sat down with him on her lap and put the medicine in his mouth. "Chew and then drink slowly."

Finn sat down next to her and patted Liam on the arm. "Should we call the doctor?"

"Let's wait a little while." Rachel said. She gentle rubbed his stomach and began to sing softly.

_You're my life's one Miracle,  
Everything I've done that's good  
And you break my heart with tenderness,  
And I confess it's true  
I never knew a love like this till you..._

You're the reason I was born  
Now I finally know for sure  
And I'm overwhelmed with happiness  
So blessed to hold you close  
The one that I love most  
With all the future has so much for you in store  
Who could ever love you more?

The nearest thing to heaven,  
You're my angel from above  
Only God creates such perfect looooove

When you smile at me, I cry  
And to save your life I'll die  
With a romance that is pure heart,  
You are my dearest part  
Whatever it requires,  
I live for your desires  
Forget my own, needs will come before  
Who could ever love you more?

Well there is nothing you could ever do,  
To make me stop, loving you  
And every breath I take,  
Is always for your sake  
You sleep inside my dreams and know for sure  
Who could ever love you more?

Rachel kissed his head when she was done and smiled when she saw his smile. "How you feeling, baby?"

"Better." Liam smiled as he snuggled closer into his mother. "Love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Liam."

"That was beautiful, Rach." Finn said as a loving smile fell across his lips.

"Thanks." Rachel whispered. "That's my song for him. Singing to him always helps with everything."

"You're an amazing mother, you know that?" Finn said with complete honesty in his voice as he gazed into her mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm trying." Rachel breathed as she smoothed down Liam's hair.

"How do you do it? How are you amazing at everything? How are you such an amazing person?"

Rachel laughed humorlessly. "That's a joke. I am the opposite of amazing and I'm good at nothing."

Finn sighed and shook his head. He couldn't understand why she didn't see how amazing she was. Why she was always put herself down. But he blamed the years of bullying and most of all Jason and Jesse. Because he knew they were not only physically and sexually abusive, but verbally and emotionally too. "Rach, you are the most talented person. Your voice alone makes you the most talented person. When you sing, the whole world stops. I fall in love with you all over again every time I hear you sing."

The words brought a small smile to her lips, but it vanished as quickly as it came. "So singing is my strong point. But nobody is going to even want me anymore. I'm damaged and worthless now and all anyone is ever going to see are my scars. And I have two kids before the age of seventeen. I'm not ashamed, but others will look down upon that because that's the world we live in."

"Yeah they may see your scars, but they will completely forget about that the second you sing. And singing is not your only strong point. You're an amazing actress and dancer and you can't deny that either."

"My dancing is horrible." Rachel muttered.

"That is not true. And you are amazing at cooking and baking. I used to think vegan food was gross and I would never want to eat it, but now that you cook it, it's all I want to eat. And you are an amazing mother. He is attached to you and loves you so much. And you make sure that he is your main priority. You do everything in your power to make him happy and you somehow always know what you're doing and how to make him feel better."

Rachel shook her head. "It's not easy. It's the hardest job."

"But you make it look easy." Finn said. "And Rachel, you are gorgeous."

"No Finn. Don't." Rachel's eyes watered as she glanced away from him.

"Rachel, I don't know why you can't see this, but you are beautiful. More than that. You are stunning." He said as he took her hand.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it quickly. "Quinn and Santana and…"

"Stop it, Rachel. Don't you dare compare yourself to them. Yeah they're pretty, but they're not you. Why can't you see how beautiful you are? Did Jesse and Jason say something to you?"

Rachel tensed at the mention of their names. "N-no. But they told me I was worthless. Only good for one thing. And they just made me feel so dirty. And it's hard to find yourself pretty when you're called man hands and Rupaul and dwarf. Or when the entire school harasses you."

"Everyone in our school wants to be the best. And that's the reason why you were the main target. Because everyone knew that you were better than them. Everyone knows that you're going to make something of yourself. That you're going to get out of Ohio and be successful." Finn said. "And man hands is the stupidest name they could have come up with. Your hands are tiny. The opposite of man hands. And you are not a dwarf. Yeah you're short, but that's because you're tiny. But I love your height. You fit perfectly in my arms. And even though you are short, those amazing legs go on for miles long."

Rachel blushed at his comment. "And what about my nose?"

"Rachel, I love your nose. It's really not that big. And it make you, you. I love everything about you and I would never change a thing. I love playing with your hair. It's so long and soft. Your eyes are just…I could get lost in them. That smile, it's contagious. So bright and beautiful. And you know I could kiss those lips all day. And your body is incredible."

Rachel smiled, but still looked unconvinced. She leaned in to kiss Finn's lips, keeping hold on her son. "I love you."

"I love you too." Finn said softly.

_Thanks for reading! Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rachel came down the stairs slowly, holding her growing stomach. She wore a grey sweater dress with a bow, matched with a pair of black heels. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in shiny curls, slightly bouncing as she came down the steps.

Her heels clicked on the kitchen tiles and she forced a smile at her fathers and Finn. "Good morning."

"Good morning, sweetie." Hiram greeted as he kissed her head.

"You look beautiful, Rach." Finn said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thanks." She whispered, trying to hide her trembling hands.

Finn noticed and gently took them in his large hands. "Hey, relax."

Tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can." Finn nodded.

"Sweetheart, we are going to win this. All the evidence is there." Leroy said as he placed his mug in the dishwasher. "We should get going so we're not late."

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath. She headed into the living room where she found her son watching TV with Ann. She lifted him up and kissed his head. "Bye sweetie. I'll see you later, okay? You be a good boy for Ann."

"I will, Mommy. Love you." Liam said, before kissing his mother's cheek.

Rachel slightly smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too."

"Good luck." Ann smiled.

"Thanks. And thank you for watching him too." Rachel said.

"It's no problem."

Finn took her hand and led her out to the car, helping her inside. The car ride was silent, with the exception of the radio. Rachel attempted to rest, but her nerves wouldn't let her. And her heart began to beat faster as they arrived at the courthouse.

They greeted their attorney, Christina Fisher, and the glee club members, including Mr. Schuester and Emma. Most of the glee club members were there for support, but a few were witnesses.

Rachel began to tremble when they entered the courtroom. She latched onto Finn's hand tighter as terror coursed through her body. She went tense and her heart stopped when her eyes landed on Jason and Jesse across the room. They both smirked at her and Jason winked.

Finn pulled her close. "It's okay, baby. They can't get to you. You're going to be fine."

"All rise! The Honorable Jennifer King presiding!"

Everyone rose as the judge entered and took her seat. "Good morning everyone. You may take your seats. If the prosecution is ready, you may begin."

"Yes, Your Honor. Thank you." Christine said as she stood. She strolled to the front of the room, looking at the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen or the jury, the prosecution intends to prove that Jason Greyback and Jesse St. James are both criminals who have kidnapped, assaulted, harassed, abused, and raped Rachel Berry.

"On the afternoon of September thirtieth, Rachel Berry –an innocent seventeen year old- was sitting in her own home when she heard the screams of her two-year-old son, Liam- the result of a previous rape by Jason Greyback back in 2009. Rachel went upstairs to her son's room to find Jesse St. James there and her son missing. She then found Jason Greyback in her bathroom, holding her screaming son. Jesse and Jason then proceeded to kidnap both Rachel and her son, taking her to an abandoned house in the woods of the Lima Lake. They let her son go by the end of the day, but they beat, tortured, and raped Rachel for _nine _long days.

"At the conclusion of this trial, I ask you to deliver the verdict as 'guilty' as charged. Thank you." Christina smiled as she took her seat.

"Defense?"

Jason and Jesse's attorney, Daniel Smith, stood and walked towards the jury. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, we are here to find the truth. And the truth is that Jason Greyback and Jesse St. James are both innocent. The truth is that they did not _kidnap _Rachel Berry, but she willingly went to the house with them. The prosecution failed to tell you that Rachel Berry had a grudge against both Jason and Jesse and wanted revenge. And how does she get that revenge? By falsely accusing them of crimes, they have not committed.

"At the conclusion of this trial, I ask you to return the verdict as 'not guilty' as charged. Thank you." Daniel nodded as he took his seat.

"The prosecution may call its first witness."

Puck stood and walked to the stand. Christina nodded and smiled. "Can you state your name and address?"

"Noah Puckerman. 205 Court Street, Lima, Ohio." Puck said.

"How do you know Rachel Berry?"

"We go to the same school together and we're both in glee club."

"How long have you known Rachel?"

"Since first grade. We went to Temple together, but I didn't really _know _her until high school. So for like three years."

"Are you two friends?"

"Yes. We haven't always gotten along, but we have gotten much closer."

"You found Rachel with Finn Hudson at the house nine days after she was taken captive, correct?"

Puck nodded. "Yes."

"What was she like when you found her?"

Puck took a deep breath, not wanting to recall the image of her when he found her. "She was…a mess. She was bloody and bruised and scratched. She was shaking and crying and she was so weak and in so much pain. There was blood everywhere. It was horrible. And she had a gag and handcuffs on. She was so scared and traumatized."

"Was she wearing any clothing when you found her?"

Puck shook his head. "Not really. Her shirt and skirt were bloody and torn across the room. All she had on was her bra and underwear and both were bloody and torn too."

"Thank you, Noah. Nothing further."

Daniel stood for cross-examination and looked at Puck. "You have known Rachel Berry for a long time. Did you two ever date during this period of time?"

"For like a week."

"Did you and Rachel take part in sexual actions?"

Puck was shocked by the question, but shook his head. "No she wanted to wait. The furthest we got was making out, but she was pretty tense during that and I know now that it was because of the rape in 2009."

"You have a criminal record yourself, correct?"

"Objection!" Christina cut in. "Relevance?"

"Sustained." The judge said.

Daniel sighed. "Nothing further."

"The prosecution calls Dr. Maria Romano to the stand." Christina announced as she stood. "Can you state your name and address?"

"Maria Romano. One-thirty-two Regina Street, Lima, Ohio."

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a psychiatrist."

"How long have you been a psychiatrist?"

"Eleven years."

"How long have you had Rachel Berry as a patient?"

"About three years."

"What was the reason she came to you?"

"Rape. She was raped and suffering from trauma."

"She stopped seeing you for a few months, correct?"

"Yes." Dr. Romano nodded. "She was very busy with her son."

"What was the reason she came back?"

"She was raped again. This time worse. She was held hostage for nine days and assaulted by two people."

"Rachel was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, correct?"

"Yes." Dr. Romano nodded again. "A severe case too."

"In your eleven years of working have you ever had somebody falsely accuse someone of rape?"

"No. People come to me so I can help them. I'm sure people tell me some little lies, which I came normally detect, but nothing major, unless they have a mental disorder."

"Thank you, Dr. Romano. Nothing further."

Daniel sighed and stood. "Dr. Romano, how can you tell when someone is lying?"

"In college we studied the brain and the behavior of humans. There are signs, such as, becoming nervous, eyes moving to the left, avoiding eye contact, or one's breath will slightly increase."

"Was Rachel nervous while she was talking to you? Did she avoid eye contact?"

"Yes, but that was because of her situation. She was nervous in general and scared of everything because of what happened. Completely different from when one is lying."

Daniel sighed with frustration, but didn't let it show. "Nothing further."

"The prosecution calls Dr. Amanda Shepard to the stand." Christina waited for Dr. Shepard to make her way to the stand, before beginning. "Can you state your name and address?"

"Amanda Shepard. Eight-fifty-two, Manor Street, Lima, Ohio."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a forensics analyst."

"How long have you been a forensics analyst?"

"Thirteen years."

"And what do you do as a forensics analyst?"

"I classify and perform tests for crimes."

"Dr. Shepard, could you explain what happened on the day of October Eighth?"

"I was in the lab when I received a call reporting a rape. I was told it was Rachel Berry and I remembered hearing from the news that she had been missing for nine days."

"What did you find when you arrived?"

"Oh it was horrible." Dr. Shepard frowned. "There was blood everywhere. Torn and bloody clothing was around the room and a pair of handcuffs and a gag."

"What were the results of the testing done at the crime scene?"

"The blood matched the genetic profile of Rachel Berry, as well as the clothing, handcuffs, and gag. Both Jason Greyback and Jesse St. James' DNA was found on the clothing, handcuffs, and gag. Their Semen was also found on her clothing and the carpet."

"And you performed the tests for Rachel's rape kit, correct?"

"Yes." Dr. Shepard nodded.

"And what were the results?"

"The rape kit matched the genetic profile of both Jason Greyback and Jesse St. James. The semen from Rachel's vaginal examinations matches Jason and Jesse. We also collected and tested Rachel's torn clothing with had been full of blood, as well as Jason and Jesse's semen. Also, we found Jason's DNA underneath the fingernails of Rachel, a sign of struggle. And Jason and Jesse's DNA were also found in the bite marks and scratches that were covered all over Rachel's body. We have photographed some of the horrific bite marks, bruises, and scratches, as well as finger marks that were surrounding both of her wrists, her neck, her arms, and her thighs."

"Thank you, Dr. Shepard. Nothing further."

"Dr. Shepard, in your years of a forensics analyst, have you had a lot of rape cases?" Daniel asked as he stepped forward.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"And roughly how many have been false accusations?"

"Maybe like once a year."

"Dr. Shepard, isn't it true that Rachel could have had consensual sex with both Jason and Jesse- the reason their semen was found in her?"

"If you're only considering the aspect of the semen then yes. But if you look at her medical record and the blood found at the crime scene and the torn clothing, then no."

Daniel sighed again. "Nothing further."

_Thanks for reading! The trial will be broken into three different chapters so this is the first. Next we hear from Finn, the ER doctor, and Rachel. Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"The prosecution calls Finn Hudson to the stand."

Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek before standing and making his way to the stand.

"Can you state your name and address?"

"Finn Christopher Hudson. Thirty-Two-Forty-Eight Poppy Road, Lima, Ohio."

"How do you know Rachel?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"And how long have you two been in a relationship?"

"About eight months."

"And how long have you known Rachel?"

"Three and a half years. We've dated on and off and even when we were dating other people we had feeling for each other. But I didn't know at the time that she had been dealing with a son and a rape so things got…messy. But now we are going strong."

"Has she changed recently?"

Finn nodded. "A lot. I mean she was still getting over the first rape, but she was happy. Now she is crying a lot. And she tries to be strong and act happy for her son, but you can tell she's traumatized. She doesn't sleep and she is scared of everything."

"You saw Jesse in the park a week before Rachel was taken hostage, correct?"

"Yes."

"What did Jesse say to you?"

"He was saying how Liam was Jason's son and Rachel told him it was her son. He was mad that I interrupted. He told Rachel she deserved what happened to her and she had it coming. I told him to leave and he said it wasn't over."

"Can you explain what happened on the day of September thirtieth?"

"I came over to Rachel's house to see her and her son, but they were both missing. I found blood on the carpet and the window in her son's room open. And I knew she wouldn't leave it open, because it was pretty cold out and she wouldn't want his room to get too cold."

"And her son came back that night, correct?"

"Yes." Finn nodded. "I was in her house after calling the police and I heard a knock. I found Liam standing there scared, but he was alone. He told me the 'bad guys' had his mother."

"You found Rachel with your friend Noah Puckerman on October eighth, correct?"

"Yes."

"What did you find when you got there?"

"It was horrible. There was just blood everywhere. She was shaking and sobbing and she was only in her torn and bloody bra and underwear. She was terrified. She was all bruised and scratched and there were bite marks on her neck and chest. You could even see finger marks. She was bleeding in between her legs and other places too. I don't even know where. She had handcuffs on tightly and a gag around her mouth. It was horrible. I had never seen so much blood." Finn shuddered at the recall of the horrible image.

"Thank you, nothing further." Christina smiled.

Daniel stood with a smug grin. "Have you and Rachel taken part in sexual activities?"

"No. She was still traumatized from the first rape so the furthest we got was making out." Finn said with a slight glare to Daniel.

"How many times did you and Rachel date in the past?"

"Twice."

"And why did you two break up?"

"The first time was because I had just gotten over a messy relationship and I wasn't ready for another one, even though I had feelings for Rachel."

"And the second time?"

Finn hesitated, taking a deep breath. "Before we were dating, I…slept with a girl who used to be mean to Rachel. It was a mistake and I told Rachel I hadn't. She found out while we were dating and she was really upset. I later found out she was so upset because of the first rape and the fact that she was too scared to do anything because of it. And she always compared herself to this girl, thinking she was prettier than her, even though Rachel is gorgeous."

"So she broke up with you?"

Finn paused. He knew he couldn't lie, but he didn't want to reveal anymore. "I broke up with her because then she…made out with my best friend. She told me because she felt horrible about it."

"But I thought she was still traumatized from the first rape?"

"She was. And she told me later that another reason she got so upset about me sleeping with this girl was because she thought I was angry because we weren't having sex. That wasn't true, but she thought it was. Making out with my friend was almost a way of getting my attention and she was trying to be…promiscuous and prove everyone wrong. And Puck- Noah- even said that she was tense the entire time."

"You love Rachel, correct?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"And you would do anything for her?"

"Yes."

"That includes lying, yes?"

"Yes."

"So you could be lying for her right now, correct?"

"No! Nobody on the prosecution has told a single lie!" Finn yelled with frustration.

"Nothing further."

"The prosecution calls Dr. Ella Sweeny to the stand." Christina announced. "Can you state your name and address?"

"Ella Sweeny. Eight-sixty-two, Pine Street, Lima, Ohio."

"What do you for a living?"

"I'm an ER doctor."

"How long have you been a doctor?"

"Eight years."

"You were Rachel's doctor during her time spent in the hospital, correct?"

"Yes."

"And what was Rachel like when she arrived in the ER on October eighth?"

"She was extremely traumatized and scared. She was bloody and bruised. Crying and screaming. She flinched at every touch and she was so weak. She lashed out when I tried to perform the vaginal exam."

"What were the results of the vaginal exam?"

"She had severe injuries. A severe laceration that led to severe hemorrhaging and we had trouble getting the bleeding under control. She required many stitches. She also had a cervical strain."

"And what were her other injuries?"

"She had six fractured ribs, a dislocated wrist and shoulder, several torn ligaments and tendons, a concussion, a laceration of the scalp that led to a hemorrhage, and she had countless contusions, lacerations, and bite marks. Some gashes and bite marks required stitches and she was put on an antibiotic for infection of a few bite marks."

"She went into shock, correct?"

"Yes." Dr. Sweeny nodded. "Twice actually. We managed to get that under control. She was also dehydrated and suffered from malnutrition. And she was so weak and in so much pain that she could barely walk."

"How long was she in the hospital for?"

"A week. We needed to monitor her due to her severe injuries."

"How many rape cases do you deal with, roughly?"

"About five or six a year."

"And how bad would you say Rachel's was?"

"The worst. She had been through so much abuse and trauma."

"Thank you, nothing further."

Daniel stood. "Have you ever had a person come into the ER from injuries due to sexual intercourse?"

"Yes, once or twice."

"Nothing further." Daniel said and Christina eyed him suspiciously.

"The prosecutions calls Rachel Berry to the stand."

Rachel felt a wave of nausea pass over her as she heard her name. She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't do this. She let go of Finn's hand even though she didn't want to. He whispered in her ear, telling her she was amazing and she could do this.

She took a deep breath and her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way to the stand. She felt everyone's eyes on her and she wanted to crawl underneath a rock and hide. This was different from when she was performing. And she knew that everyone was also looking at the bump beneath her shirt.

"Can you state your name and address?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry. Thirty-six-seventy-two Lima Road, Lima, Ohio."

"How old are you, Rachel?"

"Seventeen."

"You are a senior in high school, correct?"

Rachel slightly nodded. "Yes."

"You are involved in your school's glee club, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you like to sing, act, and dance?"

"Yes."

"You also have a son, correct?"

Rachel nodded, feeling her heart warm at the mention of her son. "Yes."

"How old is your son and what is his name?"

"He's a little over two. His name is Liam."

"How was your son conceived?"

Rachel felt tears spring to her eyes. She didn't like thinking about how her son was conceived. "R-rape."

"By Jason Greyback, correct?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes."

"How did you meet Jason Greyback?"

"At the Lima Bean cafe. I was studying there late at night and he came in and acted all sweet and was flirting."

"What happened after that?"

"The Lima Bean was closing so we went outside and he wanted me to go with him, but I told him I had to leave. He…dragged me to the woods and r-raped me."

"How long have you known Jesse St. James?"

"Three years."

"And you dated him correct?"

Rachel drew in a shaky breath. That was one of her biggest regrets along with ever talking to Jason. "Yes."

"What was your relationship like?"

"Okay. He…seemed sweet at the time."

"Did he pressure you into any sexual actions?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded. "But never forced anything."

"Did he ever act strange towards you?"

"He came back during my junior prom and he was…obsessed with me. I found out after he left that he had been friends with J-Jason."

"And Jesse confronted you at the park, correct?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"First he told my boyfriend to stay away because he wanted to talk to me. Then he noticed my son and said it was J-Jason's son. I t-told him no that it was _my_ son. Then I realized that he knew what happened so I asked him if he knew because I had kept it a secret from everyone but my family and just recently my friends. He told me that I d-deserved it. That I had it coming. Finn went to fight him, but I told him no that he wasn't worth it. He told Jesse to leave and Jesse said that it wasn't over before he did leave."

"Can you explain the events that occurred on September thirtieth?"

Rachel took a deep breath, before continuing. "I was at home alone with my son. He was down for his nap and I heard him scream upstairs. I knew something was wrong because it was too early for him to wake up and he very rarely screams. I went upstairs and Jesse was in Liam's room, but Liam wasn't. I got scared and I asked him where Liam was. He told me not to worry. I heard Liam call me and I followed his voice. He was in the bathroom with…J-Jason. I told him to leave Liam alone, but he said he was his son and I told him he wasn't. I grabbed Liam and went to run, but Jesse was there. I begged him to help, but he said no. Jason grabbed me and pulled me towards the steps. I put Liam down and told him to call Finn on my phone, because he figured out how to call him the week before. But Jesse grabbed him right away and Jason pushed me down the steps. It hurt, but I had to get up for my son.

"Jason and Jesse dragged us outside to the car. Liam ended up falling asleep on my lap and I was glad because I didn't want him to see anything. They dragged us into the woods and to some abandoned house. I put Liam down and he told me his twisted plan."

"What was his plan?"

"They had my phone bugged. They hacked into my menstrual cycle app on my phone and found out I was ovulating that week. He planned on keeping me for at least a week so nobody could give me emergency contraception. He wanted to get me pregnant again and then he was going to hide and steal my kids."

"What happened after that?"

"He pulled me into another room and they…they both…r-raped me."

"And they brought your son home, correct?"

"Yes. I passed out after that and I woke up to find my son calling my name and crying. He was so scared because I wasn't waking up. When Jason and Jesse came back into the room I begged them to take Liam home. I told them they could kill me, torture me, do anything they wanted to me as long as they left Liam alone. So Jesse took him home, but the entire time I was so worried something had happened to him."

"What happened after Jesse took him home?"

"First he abused me and threw me around like a rag doll and then h-he…r-raped me f-five times just in that one night. When Jesse came back he r-raped me three times. Then they made a video of them beating me and told me they were going to show it to Liam."

"How did they beat you?"

"They would hit me, punch me, kick me, throw me around. They were just so rough with everything. They t-touched me."

"Where did they touch you?"

The tears finally began to roll down her cheeks. "My…b-breasts and my…down there."

"Did they insert their fingers into your vagina?"

Rachel's bottom lips quivered and she nodded. "Y-yes."

"And did they perform oral sex on you against your will?"

A sob escaped her lips and she nodded again. "Y-yes. I fought, but they were too strong. One would hold me down and beat me, while the other did it."

"Did they force you to perform oral sex?"

"Th-they tried, but didn't succeed."

"What did they do to you during you time in captivity?"

"Constant abuse. They r-raped me every day at least twice, usually more."

"Just for clarification, they forced their penises in your vagina every time they raped you, correct?"

Rachel nodded, as sobs became to erupt from her. "Y-yes."

"Miss Berry, why don't you take a second." The judge offered.

Rachel buried her face in her hands as her tiny body shook with sobs. She took deep breaths, finally managing to compose herself. She lifted her head back up. "I'm sorry."

"That is okay, Rachel." Christina said. "You are pregnant, correct?"

"Yes."

"And who is the father of the baby?"

"I d-don't know. Either J-Jason or J-Jesse."

"And how far along are you?"

"Twenty weeks."

"Twenty weeks. Twenty weeks ago would put us at the very beginning of October. That is when you were held captive, correct?"

"Yes."

"Nothing further."

"Who was the last person you had sexual intercourse with, excluding Jason and Jesse?" Daniel asked.

Rachel felt a new batch of tears well in her eyes. "No one."

"No one? So you were a virgin before Jason?"

Rachel pressed against her face in attempt to stop the tears. "Y-yes. I was waiting for the right person and for when I got older."

"What are you planning on doing with your baby?"

"I'm keeping her."

"Don't you think it's a little strange for somebody to keep a baby that was conceived from rape?"

Rachel felt fury run through her veins. "No! They're _my _children! They were innocent from all of this! And I love them!"

"Most women who become pregnant from rape receive an abortion or put their child up for a baby, correct?"

"Sure." Rachel shrugged.

"So why aren't you?"

"First of all I kept my first child…"

"And why did you keep him?"

"I told you. He was innocent. I wasn't going to abort him. And I loved him while I was pregnant with him. The pregnancy was difficult. There were many complications and he was premature. The doctors didn't think he would survive, but when he was born, he was perfect. Nothing was wrong. He was a miracle."

"And this baby?"

"How would you expect me to do anything different when I kept the first? And I love this baby already too. And I love Liam with all my heart and this baby is going to be no different. And for your information, I'm not like most women."

"Most women don't accuse people of false rape, correct?"

"No, but I didn't either."

"No? You didn't run off with Jason and Jesse and have sex with them consensually and then falsely accuse them so you wouldn't ruin things with your boyfriend?"

"No!" Rachel yelled. "How would you explain the bruises and scratches and all of the injuries?"

"Some people like it rough."

"Objection!" Christina shouted, glaring at Daniel. "That is not a question and hostility to the witness!"

"Sustained. Watch it, counsel." The judge warned with a stern glance.

Rachel broke into more sobs and she bit down on her lower lip in attempt to stop them.

"You told Jason and Jesse they could do anything they wanted to you, correct?"

"Yes, but only to save my son." Rachel choked out.

"But you gave them permission, correct?"

"No. I was trying to save my son. And then after they took him I still told them to stop so they still went against my will."

"You dated Jesse previously, correct?"

"Yes."

"And isn't true that when your relationship ended he threw eggs at you?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded. "I'm a vegan and he and his glee teammates thought it would be funny."

"And you took him to junior prom the following year, correct?"

"Yes."

"Miss Berry, if he threw eggs at you, why would you take him back?"

"He told me he changed and that he was sorry. I forgave him. I never thought he would do what he did."

"And you say he was obsessive during his return, correct?"

"Yes."

"So why again Miss Berry, did you not take this as a warning sign, especially after what happened to you in 2009?"

Rachel was taken aback by the question. "Yeah exactly that had already happened to me. What were the odds of it happening a second time? And at the time I still didn't know Jesse was friends with Jason. And what high school girl should have to worry about something like that?"

"Why were you dating when you had a young child at home?"

"Objection!" Christina interjected. "Relevance?"

"Sustained."

"You fought them while they were supposedly raping you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think you could have fought a little harder? You enjoyed it, didn't you? You enjoyed what they were doing?"

"No!" Rachel cried as sobs racked her body.

"Objection!" Christina shouted, her face showing her horror. "Badgering the witness and hostility to the witness again! The poor girl is traumatized!"

"Sustained. This is your last warning."

Daniel glared at Rachel. "Nothing further."

_Next we hear from Jesse and Jason and receive the verdict! Will they be found guilty? Review to find out!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Daniel called his witnesses up, but was failing at saving Jason and Jesse. And when he did make progress, Christina ruined it during her cross-examination.

"The defense calls Jesse. St. James to the stand."

Jesse stood and made his way to the stand. He eyed Rachel who was sitting next to Finn and shot her a sly smirk. She looked away and Finn pulled her closer, leaving a gentle kiss on her head.

"Can you please state your name and address?"

"Jesse St. James. Twenty-four-twenty-eight Brooke Street, Lima, Ohio."

"Are you in college?"

"No."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am working on getting into show business."

"How long have you known Rachel Berry?"

"A little over three years."

"And what is your sexual history with Rachel, excluding all of this?"

Jesse let out an exasperated chuckle. "There barely is one. The furthest I got with her was making out. She was a tease. She would dress in these short skirts and dresses and fitted shirts and she would let her hair flow freely. She's hot but you can't get anywhere with her."

Finn glared at Jesse, infuriated. He was nothing but a jerk. There wasn't even a word to describe him.

"Can you recall the day of September thirtieth?"

"Yes."

"Did you and Rachel have sex that day?"

"Yes." Jesse nodded with a smirk.

"And did she willingly follow you to house?"

"Yup."

"And did she enjoy everything you and Jason did to her?"

"She sure did."

Daniel asked several more questions, only receiving lies from Jesse in return.

Christina stood when he was finished. "Mr. St. James, how would you explain the broken window in Rachel's son's room?"

"Um…I don't know." Jesse shrugged.

"And if Rachel willingly followed you to the house, why would she bring her son with her?"

"Because she had no place else to bring him."

Christina held back a scoff. "And why did her son tell the police his mother was with bad guys? That his mother was hurt and bleeding?"

"He's two. He makes things up."

"Yes kids make things up, but have you ever heard of a child making up that their mother was with bad guys or that she was hurt?"

"No, but…"

"You confronted Rachel at the park a week before her disappearance, correct?"

"Yes."

"How did you know she was going to be there?"

"I didn't. I just saw her there."

"Isn't it true you told Rachel that you were there to talk to her?"

"Yeah but…"

"And how did you know Rachel was alone when you _broke _into her house?"

"We didn't break into her house."

"How did you know she was alone?" Christina repeated.

"I didn't."

"If Rachel willingly went with you, how would you explain the blood found in her house?"

"She tripped down the steps."

"She tripped or somebody _pushed _her?"

"She tripped."

"Nothing further."

"The defense calls Jason Greyback to the stand."

Jason stood and his eyes fell on Rachel. He winked at her with an evil smirk and hot tears exploded from her eyes.

"Can you state your name and address?"

"Jason Greyback. Five-eighty-two West street, Lima, Ohio."

"You were in the glee club at Carmel High School, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you recall the day of September thirtieth?"

"Yes."

"Did you have sex with Rachel that day?"

"Oh we sure did." He smirked as his eyes remained fixed on Rachel. She went tense and broke into more sobs.

"Did Rachel willingly follow you to the car?"

"Yes."

"And did she ever say no or scream while you two were performing sexual intercourse?"

"Not that I recall. Except she was screaming in pleasure."

Rachel felt physically sick. She felt Finn's grip tighten on her and he gently rubbed her back.

After a few more questions that only received lies as an answer, Christina stood.

"You didn't hear her say no or scream when there is a vivid video of her doing so?"

"I don't recall."

"You didn't recall even though she was screaming at the top of her lungs?"

"Nope. She was screaming because she enjoyed it."

"Mr. Greyback, what is your definition of enjoy?"

"To find pleasure in something. I'm not stupid."

Christina didn't bother to hold back her scoff this time. "And you would say that when one is screaming for the person to stop, that it hurts, that she doesn't want to be touched and when she is saying no over and over again and _crying _that she is enjoying it?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Greyback, isn't it true that you went to juvenile detention on 2009 for raping Rachel Berry?"

"Yes."

"Why did you rape Rachel in 2009?"

"I wanted to have sex with her, but she was clearly nothing but a tease. Hot but a prude."

Christina glared at him. "And who's to say you wouldn't do it again?"

"I wouldn't."

"Why would Rachel willingly have sexual intercourse with a person who previously raped her?"

"Because she enjoyed it."

"And Mr. Greyback, is it true you wanted to get Rachel pregnant again?"

"We _both _wanted her to get pregnant?"

"Can you clarify who both is?"

"Me and Rachel."

"And could you explain the blood on the steps at her house?"

"She had her period."

"So Jesse was lying when he said the blood was due to her _tripping _down the stairs?"

A look a panic crossed Jason's face. "No. Both things are true."

"But wasn't Rachel ovulating?"

"Yeah."

"Mr. Greyback, did you know that a woman ovulates roughly two weeks _before _her menstrual cycle?"

"No."

"How would you explain Rachel's severe injuries from consensual intercourse?"

"She likes it rough." He smirked again as he eyed Rachel lustfully.

"Mr. Greyback, are you unaware that _consensual _sexual intercourse never causing such severe injuries that Rachel had."

"We're an exception."

"Nothing further." Christina spat with disgust in her voice.

"The defense had no other witnesses."

"Closing arguments? Prosecution?"

"This case speaks for itself. All of the evidence is there. Both Jason Greyback and Jesse St. James' semen was found on Rachel's torn and bloody clothing and in her vaginal exam. The blood at the crime scene matched Rachel's and Jason and Jesse's DNA was found on Rachel and her clothing.

"There is even a video that shows only part of the horrific torture Rachel was put through during her captivity. In that video, she is brutally raped and beaten.

"Rachel Berry suffered countless severe injuries due to this. Jason and Jesse put her through inhumane torture.

"Rachel is an innocent seventeen year old who now has to deal with severe trauma. Let her have her justice. Put these two awful people in jail and return the verdict as guilty."

"Defense?"

Daniel stood. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Jason Greyback and Jesse St. James are innocent. Their semen was found because they had consensual sexual intercourse with Rachel.

"Rachel wanted revenge on them. She wanted revenge that their glee club was better than hers and because Jesse broke off their previous relationship. How does she get this revenge? By falsely accusing them of rape."

The jury stood, clutching their papers and pens and disappearing to deliberate. Rachel looked down at her hands that were shaking uncontrollably. She just wanted this to end and she wanted it to end now. She couldn't do this anymore. She just couldn't. And she needed to get out of this room and away from Jason and Jesse. The entire time all they did was stare at her. She felt even filthier than she already did. It felt as though their eyes were invading her. "Finn…"

"What's wrong?" Finn whispered.

"I-I can't do this. Th-they're staring at me." Rachel sniffled as she gave up on holding back her tears.

"It's okay. Just ignore them. They're going to jail now." Finn promised, pulling Rachel even closer and pressing his lips against her forehead.

The jury returned a short while later. "We the jury, find the defendants, Jason Greyback and Jesse St. James guilty charged with Aggravated assault, conspiracy, harassment, kidnapping, rape/sexual assault, stalking, and computer crime for bugging Miss Berry's phone. Jason Greyback is also charged with Sexual imposition and sentenced to twenty five years and must pay for child support for life for both of Rachel Berry's children, as well as the medical bills for Miss Berry's injuries due to the rape or any injuries she had in the future due to the rapes and for Miss Berry's psychiatrist sessions. Jesse St. James is sentenced to fifteen years in prison and must pay for Rachel's medical bills due to anything from the rapes present and future."

Everyone stood. Rachel felt her entire body trembling as she stood. Her heart skipped a beat as strong arms wrapped around her. She buried her face in Finn's chest as he gently rubbed her back. "It's okay. It's all over now. They're gone."

Finn shot Jason and Jesse a cold stare, using everything in him to not go over and kill them.

Jason fought as he was being handcuffed, his eyes remaining glued on Rachel. "This isn't over, you whore! I'll get back at you I swear! I have my ways! This time I'll take you and _both _the kids!"

"Yeah, we were having so much fun. I don't know why you ruined it." Jesse chuckled.

"Don't worry. We'll be back. I just can't keep myself away from you, you little slut!"

Rachel lifted her head, her lower lip quivering. She moved closer into Finn and his grip tightened around her. Rachel's breath shortened as she saw Jason glancing up and down her body as if he was yearning for her. It made them all sick.

They were finally pulled away and Rachel broke into sobs against Finn. He held her close, holding back his own tears. "It's okay. It's all over now. They're gone. They can't hurt you anymore."

"I…" She whispered, but she was suddenly gasping for air.

Finn took her hand and placed it on his chest as he took deep breaths. "Come on, Rach. Breathe for me. For the baby. Deep breaths. In and out. Just like that. Breathe, baby, breathe."

She caught her breath, but the tears continued to spill from her eyes. He kissed her head and stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay, baby. It's going to be okay. I love you. Don't you ever forget that."

_Thanks for reading! The trial is over and they were finally given the punishment they deserved. Next, we see the aftermath of the trial! Review!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Mommy!" Liam yelled as his mother entered the house.

"Hey, baby. Were you a good boy for Ann?" Rachel asked, thankful that her son didn't notice her watery, swollen eyes and her dampened, puffy cheeks.

"Yup. We played lots and watched TV and colored!"

"Hey, how you doing?" Ann asked as she took in Rachel's appearance that showed she was crying.

"Not so good. But they're both in jail. We won the case."

"That's great." Ann smiled warmly. "Let me know if you need me at anytime."

"Thank you." Rachel forced a sad smile as she handed Ann money.

"Feel better."

"Thanks." Rachel said, watching as her fathers stepped outside the house with her. "Mommy's friends will be here in a little while."

"But I have to go to bed soon."

"Sweetie, you don't go to bed for another two hours. Two and a half actually. That is plenty of time to see my friends." Rachel said.

"Daddy!" Liam squealed as he just noticed Finn standing beside Rachel.

Finn couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, buddy. Now you notice me?"

It took a few more minutes for everyone to arrive and Liam greeted them all with excitement. Rachel's fathers ordered pizza for them and left to their bedroom to leave them alone. The pizza came quickly and everyone began to eat it. Rachel of course ate some leftovers of her vegan lasagna. They discussed different things, but avoided anything to do with Jason and Jesse. They knew Rachel didn't want to discuss it in front of Lima because it would result in a meltdown.

At eight, Rachel took Liam upstairs to put to bed. She changed him into his superhero pajamas and brushed his teeth. She made him go to the bathroom as she always did, before scooping in him in her arms and hugging him close. She slipped him onto the bed and tucked him into the covers. She gently sang _Don't Stop Believing, _lulling him to sleep. She sang to him every night, but every night he or she chose a different song.

When she saw he was asleep, she gently kissed his forehead and closed the door quietly. She made her way back downstairs and sat on the couch besides Finn.

It was Santana who brought up the dreaded topic. "You did great today, Rachel."

Rachel scoffed. "I was horrible up there. I couldn't stop crying for two seconds. I'm supposed to be an actress and I can't stop myself from crying."

"Hey, Rachel. You are an amazing actress. But this is completely different from acting. What you're going through is hard and nobody expected you not to cry. Doing what you did is really hard. It's okay to cry." Puck said, shocking everyone by his last four words. Never did they think they would hear those words from Noah Puckerman. But somehow Rachel always managed to bring out Noah instead of Puck.

"What's going to happen twenty five years from now? Maybe even sooner with parole and if he acts his best. Or fifteen years from now? Jesse could probably even get out within ten years. Is he going to come after me again? Or worse my kids?" Rachel placed a hand on her stomach as if to protect her baby. "I can't let my baby girl go through what I did. What I am."

"Rachel, nobody is going to hurt you again. And nobody is going to hurt your kids. And I swear if they do, I will kill them." Puck said protectively.

"Rachel, let's not worry about this right now. That's years down the road." Finn said.

"Rachel, I want to apologize for making out with you those two times. I knew you were tense and I just…if I knew what you were going through I would have stopped you."

"It wasn't your fault, Noah. I was trying to be a normal teenage girl. But clearly that failed since I went home and cried after that."

"Rach, I hope I didn't ever make you uncomfortable before I knew what happened." Finn said as a worried expression fell over his features.

"Only once or twice, but it wasn't you. You never pressured me into anything. But I usually felt safe with you."

Quinn's eyes watered with tears. "God Rachel, I am so sorry. I never meant to be so mean to you. I had no idea what you were going through and even if you weren't going through anything it was still horrible. I thought you had it all. I was so jealous of you. You were so talented and you had Finn and you were beautiful."

Rachel looked at Quinn as if she had three heads. "Quinn, you're prettier than me."

"Here we go again." Finn sighed under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Rachel doesn't to seem to understand that she's gorgeous."

"Rachel, you're my sexy American Jewish princess. I don't call you hot and sexy for no reason. I mean it." Puck said, earning a glare from Finn.

"Stop hitting on my girl."

Rachel couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. But it soon turned into sorrow. "I just feel so dirty and guilty. I clearly deserved it and asked for it."

"Rachel, don't you even think that. You did not deserve anything and you certainly didn't ask for it. You did nothing wrong. They have a sick obsession with you." Sam said as he looked at the brunette with sympathetic eyes.

Rachel didn't answer, just rested her head against Finn's chest. She was exhausted.

"Maybe we should get going. You need to get some rest." Quinn said as she patted Rachel's arm.

Rachel walked everyone to the door and they all hugged her before leaving. Once they all left she turned to Finn. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. I think I'm going to really need you tonight." Rachel whispered, before starting for the steps. They quietly made their way into Rachel's room, where they both prepared for bed. They crawled under the covers together in Rachel's large bed and Finn pulled her close.

"What are you think about?" Finn asked, practically seeing the thoughts running through her head.

"The baby is Jason's." Rachel spit out as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Wh-what? How do you know?"

"They did a paternity test for evidence. I didn't want to know. But I found out today when they said that only Jason would be paying for child support." Her lower lips quivered, before the tears exploded from her eyes.

"Oh Rach, it doesn't matter. This is _your _baby. And mine. Not biologically, but the baby is _ours_. It doesn't matter how she was conceived or who her biological father is, she will be loved the same."

"I just want to be normal. I hate it that every time someone touches me, I flinch. I hate it that I can't close my eyes without seeing them torturing me again. That I can't sleep without them being there. They may be in jail, but they are still ruining my life." Rachel cried. "I can't…I can't even give you what you need."

"Hey, what are you talking about?"

"S-sex. I can't even have sex with you! And I don't know when I ever will be ready to. I'm a horrible girlfriend. You're my boyfriend and I would freak out every time you touched my chest. Just my chest and my clothes weren't even off."

"Hey, hey, hey. Rach, calm down. I am so sorry that you freaked out about that. I didn't know what happened and if I did I wouldn't have done that. Why did you let me if you weren't comfortable with it?"

"I was trying to be a good girlfriend. Give you at least something."

"Rachel, you are an amazing girlfriend. The best girlfriend. And I don't _need _sex. I will wait for you no matter how long it takes because I love you. And if you ever feel uncomfortable with anything please tell me."

Rachel nodded and Finn gently brushed her tears away with his thumb. Rachel leaned in to press her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you too. Forever and always."

Finn held her close, waiting until she was asleep before he let himself drift off into sleep. He was woken not even an hour later by her whimpers and trembling body.

_Her throat was raw from screaming. Her entire body throbbed with excruciating pain. Dried blood layered the skin of her thighs and she knew there would be more to come. Her body was covered in his marks and at the moment he was making more. _

_His nails dug into her skin as he roughly explored her body. She winced in pain as each touch intensified the pain. She barely had any energy left, but she still fought. She wiggled beneath him, trying to get free, but failing. He was more than twice the size of her and his strength was incredible._

_She shut her eyes tight and attempted to distract herself from what was happening. She thought of her little boy. But that only made her fears increase. She didn't know if he had gotten home safely. She prayed that Jesse didn't hurt him instead of taking him home. So she thought of Finn. She thought of his protective arms and his warm kisses. _

_She couldn't focus on anything though as Jason's hands invaded her lower body. She thrashed beneath him, but Jesse tightened his grip on her aching wrists, slapping, punching, and kicking her while Jason invaded her with his hands. _

_She just wanted to give up so badly. To go to sleep and never wake up, but the thing stopping her was Liam. She had to live for him. She had to survive for him. He needed her and she needed him. All she wanted right now was to cuddle him in her arms while she was held by Finn. But instead she was here living a nightmare. _

_She heard the sound of his zipper and she braced herself for what was coming. She didn't know how much longer she could handle this. She let out a shriek of pain as he began his brutal rape for the umpteenth time this week. The sobs she was trying so badly to hold back erupted and tears exploded from her eyes. She begged and pleaded for him to stop, but he only ignored her. _

"Stop it! Stop!" Rachel screamed.

"Rach, shh. It's me. It's Finn. Wake up, baby. You're dreaming. Open your eyes for me." He said in a soothing voice, restraining from touching her. He learned that touching her during a nightmare or flashback only made things worse.

Rachel's eyes flew open and she caught her breath as she saw Finn's concerned eyes on her. She sat up, biting down on her lower lip in attempt to stop the tears. "It feels so real."

"It's okay. You're here, in your house, with me." Finn said as he took her into his arms. He noticed her trying to hold back her tears and he didn't understand why. "Rach, you can cry, baby. It's okay to cry."

"I just…" She trailed off as the tears finally began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so tired of this. I'm so tired of the nightmares and the flashbacks and the pain and the crying. I feel like all I do is cry."

Finn closed his eyes for a moment as he played with her soft curls. "Rach, I know, but what you are going through is extremely hard. Crying is completely normal. And I'm sure the pregnancy hormones aren't helping."

Rachel slightly jolted and she picked her head up off Finn's chest, a smile forming on her lips. "She knew you were talking about her. She just kicked. This is the first I felt her kick."

Finn smiled as he glanced down at Rachel's stomach. Her baby bump was distinct in her t-shirt and sweatpants.

Rachel took his large hand and placed it on her stomach. Finn felt the flutter beneath his hand and his heart skipped a beat. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. It made everything so real. That there really was a baby growing in Rachel.

"Wow…that's…amazing."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. "Isn't it? I remember crying when I first felt Liam kick. I ran down to the kitchen to tell my dads and we were all standing there with our hands on my stomach."

Finn laughed, before slightly frowning. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then. It must have been so scary going through that all alone. I mean you had your dads, but it's so different now. You have so many more people. It must have been so hard the first time."

"It's not your fault, Finn. You didn't know me and you certainly didn't know what I was going through. Nobody did. I left school for a reason. And I'm glad I did, because then when I saw what happened to Quinn, I could only imagine what would have happened to me." Rachel sighed. "And yeah it was hard and scary, but I honestly think it's harder now."

"But you have all of us."

"I know and you guys are great. And you do make it easier and so does Liam because he always knows how to make me smile. But now I have to worry about two kids. And I know everything's healthy with her, but I'm so nervous something will happen because of my complications with Liam. And the whole school didn't know last time and this time…this time what they did was so much worse."

"Rach…"

"And it's just…they'll never know what it feels like. They'll never know how much pain they put me through. Jail doesn't even add up to what they did to me. To how they made me feel and the pain they put me through. Nothing you ever do will make them feel how I feel."

Finn's heart broke at her words, but he was glad she was talking. She usually kept her feeling bottled up and pretended as if she was okay. "What are you feeling?"

She let out a humorless laugh. "So, so much. Scared, dirty, ashamed, sad, angry, lonely, hurt, pain, worthless, frustrated, exhausted."

"You're not worthless or lonely or dirty." Finn said. "You are the opposite or worthless. You are worth _so _much. And how are you lonely? You have all of us."

"I know, but none of you understand what I'm going through." Rachel said, before shaking her hand. "I'm sorry. It's the middle of the night and I'm bothering you with my problems"

"Rach, don't be sorry. You're not bothering me and I don't care that it's the middle of the night. You need to talk about your feelings. I'm glad you are. And you need to stop worrying about others and start taking care of yourself. You are always putting others before you, but right now you need to focus on helping yourself."

Rachel sighed and laid back down. Finn did the same and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around him, letting his hands rest on her stomach. He once again waiting for her to fall asleep before he let himself drift into sleep.

_Thanks for reading! Review!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rachel rested her head against Finn's shoulder as they waited for Mr. Schuester to enter the choir room. She was now thirty weeks pregnant and the pregnancy was taking a toll on her. She was exhausted and her back was killing her.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schuester greeted cheerfully as he entered the room. "We need to work on songs for nationals. It will be here before we know it. I'm thinking a solo, duet, and group number. We really need to work hard on this. I want you guys to win since for many of you, it's your last year."

"Mr. Schuester, I think Rachel should have the solo and she and Finn should have the duet. They have the most chemistry and passion and let's face it; Rachel is the voice that is going to win." Kurt said as he smiled at Rachel and Finn. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"That's very kind of you guys, but I'm not sure the judges are going to want to vote for a pregnant girl. And someone else should have the chance at a solo." Rachel said.

"Rachel, we won't will unless you have the solo. And the judges can's judge you on whether you're pregnant or not."

"Do any of you guys have a specific theme you want to do or an artist?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I think maybe we should do something about not giving up, sticking together and fighting, or love." Quinn suggested.

"I think that's a great idea, Quinn. Tonight I want you guys to do some research. Find a song for Rachel to sing, for Finn and Rachel to sing, and for all of you to sing falling into that theme." Mr. Schuester said. "For Rachel I'm thinking a Celine Dion or Whitney Huston. Something to really show off her vocals."

Rachel smiled and felt Finn squeeze her hand. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, before standing. "Mr. Schue, I have a song I'd like to sing."

"Go ahead, Finn." Mr. Schuester said as he moved to a chair, while Finn took the front of the room.

"This song is obviously for my amazing girlfriend. Rachel, listen to the lyrics because I mean every word." Finn said, before the music began.

_Don't go changing, to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore  
I would not leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are_

Don't go trying some new fashion  
Don't change the color of your hair  
You always have my unspoken passion  
Although I might not seem to care

I don't want clever conversation  
I never want to work that hard  
I just want someone that I can talk to  
I want you just the way you are.

I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew  
What will it take 'till you believe in me  
The way that I believe in you.

I said I love you and that's forever  
And this I promise from my heart  
I couldn't love you any better  
I love you just the way you are

Rachel had tears in her eyes by the time the song came to end. She stood and made her way in front of Finn.

He saw the tears begin to stream down her cheeks and became nervous. "What's wrong?"

"No, I'm happy. They're happy tears. That was so sweet." Rachel reached up to press her lips to his and he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled when the kiss ended. "Plus pregnancy hormones."

"They make you cry over the stupidest things." Quinn laughed.

"Oh yeah." Rachel nodded in agreement with another giggle.

"I miss that laugh." Finn said as he pulled her close and kissed her head.

"You're getting there, Rachel." Mr. Schuester said with a nod. "How have you been doing?"

Rachel took in a deep breath and glanced at her feet-which were becoming hard to see with her stomach. "It's been seven months and I'm still not over it."

"Rach, this doesn't just take a week to get over. What you went through was horrible and terrifying and it takes a while to get over that." Sam said.

Rachel nodded sadly and fell back against Finn's body.

"You're making progress though, Rachel." Mr. Schuester pointed out. "And you know were always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks. You guys have all been amazing through this." Rachel said with a small smile.

"I'm going to end early today. Make sure you do some research!" Mr. Schuester said with a grin.

The group said goodbye, before departing. Finn and Rachel walked to Finn's truck together. Finn had to help Rachel get into the car, because her stomach was now huge at thirty weeks. Finn got into the car after her and looked her way. "Rach, why didn't you tell me what happened until we started going out again last year?"

"I was scared. I was already so lucky that I was going out with the school quarterback, I didn't want to push my luck. I was afraid you would run when you found out I was damaged and had a son."

"Rachel, I never would have. And I feel horrible for being such a jerk to you. I mean it didn't make sense to me then why you had gotten so upset about Santana."

"Were you suspicious?" Rachel asked. "I mean did you ever think I was cheating or something? I always told you I had to be home at certain times and I barely ever let you in my house."

"I thought it was a little weird, but knew you wouldn't do anything to me."

"But I did." Rachel said her voice cracking. "I went and cheated on you after you told me about Santana."

"I'm not mad about that now that I know why you did it. You were so upset and I didn't understand at the time. And you were trying to prove that you could be…promiscuous. But Rachel, I want you to understand that you don't have to do anything you feel uncomfortable with."

"Would you have run if I told you the truth, honestly?"

"Rachel, did I run when you did tell me?" Finn asked rhetorically. "I wouldn't have run and I never am going to run. I love you, Liam, and this baby. I am sticking with you forever and through everything. I'm never leaving you."

"But I'm a horrible girlfriend. I…I can't even h-have…s-sex with you." Rachel spit out as tears finally spilled out from her eyes.

"Rach…" Finn began, taking her trembling hand in his. "You are amazing girlfriend. Sex isn't the only thing that matters in a relationship. I will wait for you no matter how long it takes because I love you. And what you went through is horrible."

"Wh-what if I'm never ready?"

"Then we'll deal with that. I told you, I'm not leaving. Yes, I want to have sex with you, but not just because I want sex. I want it with _you _because I love you, but I will wait even if that means forever."

"I love you." She whispered through her tears.

"I love you too." He replied passionately as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

_Thanks for reading! I don't know if I really like this chapter, but I hope you do. I think you guys will like the next chapter! It's something we've been waiting for! Review!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rachel paused on her way to lunch and leaned against the lockers. She had been having cramps all day, but now they were getting worse. She took a deep breath, waiting for the pain to pass so she could get Finn. She knew she probably needed to go to the hospital because she thought they were contractions. And as the gush of water pooled out from between her legs, her thoughts were confirmed.

She swore under her breath, still holding onto the wall for support. The pain intensified and she slid down the lockers into sitting position. She clenched her fists and bit down on her lower lip. She cringed as she saw a cheerio strolling down the hall towards her. She attempted to pretend she wasn't there, but as the cheerio was about to pass she stopped at the sight of Rachel on the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Rachel was hesitant to tell her. "I um…I'm in labor. My water just broke."

"Oh god. Let me get Finn for you. Actually, I'll just text Santana to get him. I don't want you here by yourself." She said and she pulled out her phone.

Rachel was shocked at her compassion. "Th-thank you."

"How far along are you?"

"Thirty four weeks. Premature, but not by much. I'm hoping she'll be okay." Rachel said nervously.

"She'll be strong like you. That's exciting that it's a girl." She smiled, before noticing another contraction hit Rachel. "Just breathe."

Rachel waited a few minutes for the contraction to pass, before speaking again. "I'm fine. I've been through this before."

"Oh right. You have a son. I'm really sorry about everything you've been through. You're really strong and brave."

"Th-thanks." Rachel whispered, cringing as another contraction hit her.

Finn, Santana, Puck, and Sam came down the hall quickly. Finn darted to Rachel's side and gently brushed the curls on her face behind her ears. "Are you okay? Are you in labor?"

"Contractions are only three minutes apart. We need to get to the hospital." Rachel said calmly as her hands rested on her stomach.

"How is she so calm?" Sam whispered to Santana.

"I've been through this before." Rachel reminded. "Can someone please help me up? I'd rather not have the baby on the floor of the school hallway."

Finn and Puck both helped her up and she winced at the next contraction. She grasped onto both of their shoulders and took deep breaths. Finn took notice of her pain and became nervous. "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Just another contraction."

"Let's get you to my car." Finn said as he and Puck continued to support her.

"Miranda, thanks for the help. Would you mind telling Figgins we're leaving to get her to the hospital?"

"Of course. I'll go now. Good luck!" Miranda smiled at Rachel as she started down the hall.

"Thanks." Rachel called back as she slowly made her way towards the front door with Finn and Puck. They helped her out to Finn's truck and into the backseat with Santana and Puck. Sam sat in the front while Finn drove.

Rachel rested her head back and her hands rested on her stomach. She took deep breaths and gently rubbed her stomach.

"You're doing much better than Quinn did." Puck said with a small chuckle. "Were you this calm the first time?"

Rachel shook her head. "I wasn't screaming, but I was terrified. Mostly because they thought Liam wasn't going to be okay."

Puck moved his hand on Rachel's stomach and began to gently rub it. "I remember this helped Quinn when she was in labor."

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

Santana took one of Rachel's hands and squeezed it comfortingly. "You're doing great, Rachel."

"We're almost there, babe." Finn called from the front.

Santana held Rachel's hand while Puck gently massaged her stomach and Rachel breathed deeply. They arrived at the hospital and to the delivery section. Finn and Puck helped Rachel out of the car while Sam grabbed a wheelchair. Sam pushed her into the hospital while Finn practically stumbled to the front desk.

"My girlfriend is in labor."

The woman looked up from the papers on her desk and spotted Rachel. "Who is her doctor?"

"Dr. Stevens." Rachel called from her wheelchair. "I'm Rachel Berry. The contractions are about two minutes apart and I'm thirty four weeks."

"Okay. Let me get a doctor and Dr. Stevens should be there in two minutes. She was here for a previous delivery and is now finished."

A nurse soon appeared and led them to a room. She and Finn helped Rachel into the bed and Finn helped her change into the gown. The nurse took her blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. Dr. Stevens entered the room shortly after. "Rachel, how are you doing?"

"Um…okay." She said with a small chuckle.

"Contractions are only two minutes apart?"

"Yeah."

"When did they start?"

"This morning. I thought it was just cramps and then they got worse and closer together. I figured they were contractions, but I knew I had time. Then they got really bad and my water broke." Rachel explained.

"Why didn't you tell me? You went to school when you were in labor!" Finn exclaimed.

"I knew you'd freak out." Rachel said.

"Alright, let's see how dilated you are."

Finn held her hand, while Santana held the other. Puck and Sam stood beside Santana, both nervous.

Rachel flinched at the touch and fear crossed over her face. She tensed, but reminded herself that it was Dr. Stevens. That nobody was hurting her.

Finn pushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, baby. It's just the doctor."

Dr. Stevens pulled away. "Nine centimeters. We're almost there."

Dr. Stevens set Rachel up to monitors and an IV.

"This seems a lot easier than Liam." Rachel laughed.

"Oh yes. Now you know what to expect and you had so much worry with Liam." Dr. Stevens said.

"She's okay, right? Thirty four weeks isn't that premature."

"She has a great chance of survival. And her heartbeat is going strong." Dr. Stevens said pointing to the machine attached to Rachel.

Rachel bit down on her lip and squeezed Santana and Finn's hand as another contraction hit her. She took deep breaths until it finally ended.

Finn watched her nervously. He wanted to take away the pain, but he knew he couldn't. He held her hand and gently stroked her hair. "You're doing great, baby."

It took another twenty minutes before she had the urge to push. Sam got the doctor and several nurses joined her. Two nurses held her legs up, while the other waited by the doctor. "Okay Rachel, on the next contraction I need you to push."

"That's now." Rachel choked out. She pressed her chin against her chest and pushed. Sweat began to bead on her forehead and the ache in her back increased. She took a deep breath, before pushing again.

"You're doing great, Rach." Finn smiled, despite the nerves coursing through his body.

Sam and Santana both watched in shock. Santana continued to hold Rachel's hand and felt her tiny hand squeeze when she pushed.

"The head is crowning!" Dr. Stevens shouted after several minutes of pushing.

Rachel took a deep breath and rested her head back for a second. She took her last bit of energy and pushed again. It was another few minutes before the loud screams filled the room. Rachel collapsed against the bed and tears pricked her eyes as she saw her baby being held in the air. But they whisked her away quickly to be check and cleaned.

Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel's lips. "You did great, baby!"

"It's not over. The placenta is next." Rachel groaned. "It's a lot easier and less painful than the baby though."

"On this next contraction, push." Dr. Stevens instructed.

Rachel nodded and waited a minute until the contraction came, this time less painful. She pushed and the placenta was out.

They cleaned Rachel up and she sat there anxiously waiting for her daughter. The nurse finally returned with the little girl wrapped in a pink blanket. "Here she is."

Rachel felt the tears spill from her eyes as she took her daughter into her arms. A wide smile spread across her lips as she examined every detail. She had a lot of hair for a newborn and it was dark with a hint of curls. Her eyes were big and brown, her nose small, and her lips pink and plump. Her complexion was smooth and creamy and her cheeks were chubby. "She's perfect."

"She looks just like you." Finn whispered as tears sprang to his eyes too. Finn gently stroked the baby's smooth cheek with his thumb. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her head. "She's beautiful."

"I'm defiantly going to have to beat up some boys when she gets older." Puck chuckled as he stared down at the little girl.

Rachel smiled and the baby gripped onto her finger. "Lily Hope Berry."

Finn shook his head. "Lily Hope _Hudson_."

Rachel looked up at him with wide eyes. "Finn…"

"No, Rachel. I told you I want to be the father. I love her so much already. I told you, I'm not leaving. Ever."

Rachel nodded as she felt more tears spring to her eyes. Finn leaned down to kiss her, before she returned her attention to the happy baby in her arms. "Can somebody go get the rest of the glee club? And my dads. If they're here yet. My dads are going to be so upset that they weren't here for the birth."

"I'll go get them." Sam offered.

"Let's all get them." Santana said, pulling at Puck to come too. She wanted to give Finn and Rachel a few minutes alone.

"Hey Lily. I'm your mommy. I love you so, so much. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, baby." Rachel whispered to the little girl. She turned to Finn. "Why don't you hold her?"

Rachel carefully handed the baby to Finn and the widest smile stretched his lips as he held her in his arms. His heart melted and emotions overwhelmed him. "Hey beautiful, I'm your daddy. I love you just as much as Mommy does."

Rachel felt more tears form as she watched Finn bond with her baby. "It's crazy that I have two kids at seventeen, but I wouldn't change it."

Finn smiled at her. He became nervous as the baby began to whine. He handed her back to Rachel carefully. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Rachel laughed at his reaction. "Finn, relax. She's a baby. That's what they do. They cry and whine. Usually for food or a diaper change or to be held, but sometimes for no reason."

Finn watched as Lily stopped whining and looked up at her mother with her big brown eyes. "I think she just wanted you."

The door opened and a crowd of people piled in. the entire glee club, including Mr. Schuester and Emma, Rachel's fathers, Liam, and Carole and Burt entered, all smiling as they saw the baby in Rachel's arms.

"Mommy!" Liam squealed as he ran to his mother's bed and hopped up. "Is that her? That my sister?"

"Yes. This is your sister, Lily." Rachel said as she peeled her eyes away from her daughter to look at her son.

"She tiny." His eyes widened as he observed his sister.

"You were this tiny too. Even tinier." Rachel said, thinking back to when she first held him in her arms.

"Oh she's beautiful, Rachel. She looks just like you." Carole gushed as tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh she's precious." Hiram cried as he smiled at his daughter holding his granddaughter.

"How are you feeling, Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"A little bit of pain, but with her in my arms and my son next to me, I'm wonderful."

"She didn't scream once. I was shocked. She made it look easy." Santana said.

"Even the first time she was like that. I was shocked too." Leroy said with a small chuckle.

Rachel just smiled, feeling an overwhelming feeling of happiness overcome her. Right now she had all she needed. Her two children, Finn, her parents and her friends.

_Thanks for reading! Everything is happy right now, but there is some slight drama in the next chapter. Review!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Finn helped Rachel out of the backseat of the car after pulling into her driveway. She smiled at him and he went around to get the car seat out. He struggled to get it out and Rachel laughed from behind. She gently squeezed in front and smiled when she saw her little girl staring up at Finn. "Babe, you have to hit the button to unlock it."

"Oh." Finn nodded as he watched Rachel pull the car seat out of the car. He took it from her quickly. "Let me carry this. You need to relax."

"Yeah, relax with a newborn." Rachel laughed sarcastically as she slowly made her way up the steps. Finn moved in front of her and opened the door. Rachel stepped in and was suddenly met with faces of her friends, Mr. Schuester and Emma, her fathers, Carole and Burt, and Liam. "Wh-what is this?"

"We wanted to surprise you." Hiram said as he stepped forward and pulled his daughter into a hug. "We wanted to throw a party for you and our newest family member."

"You guys are amazing." Rachel gushed as joyful tears welled in her eyes. She took the car seat from Finn and gently pulled Lily out of the car seat. "Hey baby girl. This is your home."

"Hand that pretty girl over." Carole said as she took the baby from Rachel.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Okay." Rachel shrugged.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Quinn whispered, her voice cracking.

Rachel watched as Quinn took off. "I've got it."

Quinn ran into the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet. She buried her face in her hands and let the tears flow out. She heard a knock on the door and she wiped her eyes before opening it. She saw Rachel standing there. "Hi."

"Hey, can I come in and talk to you?" Rachel asked softly.

"I'm fine." Quinn sniffled.

Rachel stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "No you're not. This is about Beth, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry. I just feel horrible that I gave her up when you kept both of your children." Quinn blurted out as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Quinn…" Rachel sighed. "They're completely different situations and we're completely different people."

"Exactly. You should have been the one to give your baby up for adoption, not me. You were raped! I was the one who made the stupid mistake!" Quinn spoke through tears.

"But Quinn, I wanted to keep them. I'm not saying you didn't, but you weren't ready for a baby. And Liam was a miracle and he saved me. Because honestly, if I didn't have him, I'm pretty sure I would have committed suicide." Rachel said.

"This is so easy for you. That's why you kept them."

"You think this is easy? This is the hardest job ever! Especially that I have two little kids at the age of seventeen! How is that easy? Nothing about raising a child is easy!" Rachel raised her voice slightly, feeling a pang of anger shoot through her from Quinn's words.

"But you wanted this!" Quinn shouted.

"Oh yeah I wanted to get raped. That's exactly what I wanted." Rachel said sarcastically with a slight glare towards Quinn. "This is why you gave up Beth. Because you aren't responsible enough to be a mother yet."

Quinn's hand raised, before she slapped Rachel hard across the face. She gasped and quickly pulled her hand back. "Rachel, I'm so sorry."

Rachel's eyes went wide as she stumbled backwards. Her breath got caught in her throat and she collapsed against the wall, sliding down it until she was on the floor.

"Rachel…" Quinn spoke nervously as she noticed the brunette gasping for air. The look in Rachel's eyes also made her nervous. It was like she was in another world and the terror painted across her face made Quinn know what she was thinking about.

"What's going on in here?" Santana asked as she opened the door. She felt her heart quicken as she saw Rachel trembling against the wall. "What did you do? Why is she like this?"

"I-I hit her." Quinn confessed shamefully.

Santana let out a growl, but regretted it when she saw Rachel jump. She glared coldly at Quinn, before reaching to Rachel. Rachel flinched away from her touch and tears began to cascade down her red cheeks. "Finn!"

It took seconds for Finn to dart into the bathroom. His heart shattered when he saw his girlfriend. He squatted beside her and reached his hand out, but did not touch her. "Rach, it's me. It's Finn. Look at me, baby."

Rachel continued to stare ahead as a whimper escaped her lips.

"Baby, fight it. Rachel, fight the flashback. Look at me. You can do it. Just look at me. I'm right here." Finn encouraged and was slightly relieved when she finally looked at him with terrified eyes. She launched herself in his arms and he sat down, holding her in his lap as she sobbed into his shirt. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you. It was only a flashback."

"Rachel, I'm sorry." Quinn whispered and felt the tears stinging her eyes as Rachel flinched away from her.

"Get out of here, Quinn!" Santana snarled lowly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you hit her? She's traumatized enough."

"You hit her? What is wrong with you?" Puck shouted.

"Guys, you're scaring Rachel even more." Finn said, after feeling her tense beneath him even more.

"Quinn, Santana's right. Just leave." Kurt said coldly to the blonde.

"But…"

"No. Quinn, you've done enough. Now get out of here." Sam spoke in a low, but firm voice.

Quinn nodded, before departing from the bathroom and leaving the house.

"Rach, you okay?" Kurt asked as he pushed past his friends to enter the bathroom.

Rachel lifted her head up and nodded with a sniffle. "I'm sorry. It's just…these flashbacks."

"Quinn triggered it, didn't she?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded, glancing away. "What happened? Why did she hit you?"

"She was upset about Beth and I was trying to help. she brought up how it was so easy for me and I got angry because it's nowhere near easy. Then she told me I wanted this and it made me even angrier. I didn't want to be r-raped. I told her she gave up Beth because she wasn't responsible enough to be a mother yet and she hit me." Rachel explained with a weak voice. "I didn't mean to make her upset. I guess I deserved it."

"Rachel, no. You did not deserve it. You were right. She wasn't responsible enough to keep Beth. And you were trying to help her. But she always feels the need to push people away when she is upset and they try to help her." Puck explained. "But you did not deserve to be hit at all. She shouldn't have done that. She had no right, especially because she knew that you are so traumatized."

Rachel opened her mouth to reply, when she heard the screams of her daughter. She quickly stood up and push past everyone to make her way into the kitchen where the adults and Liam were. Lily was screaming in Hiram's arms, her face red and her eyes wide with tears. She carefully pulled her daughter out of her father's arms and cuddled her into her own arms, gently rocking her back and forth.

Lily stopped crying the second she was in her mother's arms and looked up at her with wide eyes. Rachel smiled down at the little girl and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "She's probably hungry. I'm going to go up to the nursery to feed her."

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Carole asked as she noticed Rachel's dampened cheeks. The adults had mostly heard what was happening.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rachel nodded as she started for the stairs. "Finn, you can come if you want."

Finn followed her up the stairs, but stopped in the doorway of the nursery. "Are you sure you want me in her? I mean if you feel uncomfortable, I can leave."

"No, it's fine. I have a nursing shirt on, so you're not going to really see anything anyway. I just wanted some privacy and I needed to get away from everyone for a few minutes."

Finn nodded and watched as Rachel grabbed a pillow and sat on the rocking chair. She position Lily, before snapping her shirt open from the sleeves and pulling it down. she wrapped a blanket around her, before unclipping her bra and Lily latched on quickly.

Finn watched in slight amazement. "Does that hurt?"

"The actual breastfeeding, no. But my boobs hurt because they're engorged with milk."

A small smirk appeared on Finn's lips. "That's actually kind of hot."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him, before sorrow took over her face. "Don't get too excited because you know you're not getting anywhere since I can barely be touched without freaking out."

"Rach…" Finn began. "Stop it. I'm not expecting you to do anything. I understand that you're not ready and that you won't be for a while. We discussed this. It's normal to freak out after what you've been through."

Rachel nodded, fighting the tears. She glanced down at Lily who was eating happily and a smile spread across her lips. "She likes to eat. She's going to get even chubbier."

"That's okay. Chubby babies are cute." Finn smiled.

"She sure is cute." Rachel said softly as she smiled down at the little girl in her arms, so content to be held and be eating.

_Thanks for reading! Next we get some happy news and hear from Quinn. Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Liam, can you get me the burp cloth?" Rachel asked.

Liam nodded and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the towel from the high chair. He ran back inside and handed it to his mother. "Here Mommy."

"Thank you, baby." Rachel smiled as she moved Lily onto her shoulder to burp her. she gently patted her back and a loud burp escaped the small baby. "Wow, that was a big one!"

"She bup!" Liam squealed as giggles escaped his mouth.

"You used to burp loudly too when you were a baby." Rachel smiled at her son as he laughed. Rachel turned her head as the door opened and she smiled when she saw her boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hey baby. How are my two favorite girls and my favorite boy?" Finn asked as he scooped Liam up with one arm and kissed his head.

"We're doing well." Rachel replied. "What's the envelope?"

"I found this outside the door. Too big for the mailbox and it's from Julliard." Finn smirked as he handed her the envelope. He slipped Liam onto his feet and took Lily into his arms.

"B-but I didn't apply." Rachel said with a confused expression painted over her features.

"No but, your dads and I applied for you. We sent in a video for your audition and talked to the dean."

Rachel sighed at him and shook her head. "Finn, I didn't apply because I can't go to college right now."

"Just open it."

She sighed again and gently tore open the envelope. She pulled out the papers and read it over, her eyes widening. She read three more times to make sure it was correct and then she jumped up and squealed, grabbing Liam and spinning him. "I got in! I was accepted! They accepted me!"

"That's amazing! Congratulations! I knew you could do it!" He hugged her with one arm and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

Sorrow washed over her face and she dropped the paper to the couch, placing Liam back down. "I can't go, though. I have two kids and it's all the way in New York."

"Rachel, you have to go. Your dads and I discussed this and we talked to the dean and everything. You're going to go the second semester when Lily is a little older and you could put Liam in a preschool. I'm coming with you. I got accepted to Pace in the city and we'll work our schedules out so one of us can be with the kids and my mom and Burt said they'd move to New York with us and my mom would watch the kids if we needed. And the dean at Julliard was very understanding and is willing to do everything possible to help you out. You can do this, Rach. You will do this."

Rachel drew in a breath, taking everything in. "But the kids…"

"The kids will be fine. Liam would love New York. And they won't have to go to daycare. It's going to be the same as high school. I know that was hard to leave them, but it will work. I was talking to the glee club today too and Puck's going to Pace, Santana said she was most likely coming and so is Sam, and of course Kurt is coming. They all said they would watch the kids whenever we needed them to."

A small smiled found her lips and she threw herself in his arms. "I love you so much. I can't believe you did this for me."

"I love you too. That's why I did it for you. I want you to accomplish your dreams." Finn said as he held her with one arm, the other still occupied with Lily.

Rachel pulled out of his arm as she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to find Quinn standing on the porch with a tray. "Quinn?"

"Hey, I'm so sorry. I came to talk to you and apologize. I baked some vegan cookies for you." She said nervously as she held out the tray.

"Thanks." Rachel whispered as she took the tray. "Come in."

"Quinn, what are you…" Finn began angrily.

"Finn, stop. Let her talk." Rachel interjected as she brought the cookies into the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Yes. I'll take you to my room." Rachel led the way up the steps and into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Rachel, I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said." Quinn blurted out as she plopped on the bed.

"Why did it take you two weeks to apologize?" Rachel asked calmly.

"I was trying to work up the nerve to talk to you. I haven't even gone to glee club the past two weeks. I figured you wouldn't ever want to see me again. But even if that is, I still have to apologize."

"Quinn, of course I want to see you. What you said and did hurt, but I don't hate you. You're still my friend and you've helped me a lot through everything."

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to say what I said. I know this isn't easy for you. And I know you didn't want to be…raped. You just make it look so easy because you're such an amazing mom. And I'm just jealous that I'm not. That I had to give my baby up for adoption because I wouldn't have been a good mom."

"Quinn…"

"No, Rachel. I was an idiot. I chose to have sex and I made the stupid mistake. But you, you didn't choose to have sex. You were forced to and you still kept those children when I couldn't."

Rachel tensed at her words and took a deep breath. "Quinn, what you did was selfless. You knew you weren't ready for a child so you gave her a home she deserved. It doesn't matter how it happened, what matters is the person, their home, and their support system. You still had so much going on with Cheerios and everything and you didn't even have a home. You knew you couldn't raise a baby in Mercedes or Noah's home. And I had my dads to support me."

Quinn wiped at the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Rachel, you're an amazing person."

"Not really." Rachel scoffed.

"No, Rachel. I'm serious. I was horrible to you until senior year and two weeks ago, I was terrible to you and you still forgive. And you make me feel better and help me." Quinn said. "You always offered to help me when I was a bitch to you. And you did that with everyone."

Rachel shrugged. "There's no need to hold grudges. Especially when you have children. There's no need to make a big deal over things like that. And I know you and the others are all good people."

"You really are amazing. You're so kind and generous and forgiving. You're gorgeous and an amazing mom. You have so much talent with your singing, dancing, acting, baking, cooking, whatever else you do. You're talented at everything."

"Not sports." Rachel giggled.

Quinn laughed. "Thanks Rachel. Talking to you made me feel a lot better and I'm glad you forgave me. I really was miserable without you these past two weeks. I missed you and Liam and Lily and the glee club. You've been a really good friend. And I'm sorry again. I just…I push people away when I'm upset and I have to work on that."

"It's fine. I understand. I've been there."

"I know you're still upset and scared and everything and that you're definitely not over what happened."

Rachel glanced away. "I didn't think anyone realized."

"Rachel, we all notice it and we've all been worried about you. You're trying to pretend like you're okay, but you're not."

Tears welled in Rachel's eyes and she fought to keep them there. "It's just…every time I close my eyes, I see it happening. And I can barely be touched without freaking out and I jump at the littlest sounds or the littlest things will send me into those horrible flashbacks. Everywhere I go and everything I do he- _they-_ are still haunting me. I just want it to stop! I want it to go away!"

"Rachel, I know. I know it's hard and you want it to be over with, but what you went through was horrible and traumatizing. It takes a while to get over. But keeping it to yourself and pretending you're okay is not going to help." Quinn explained softly.

"But you don't understand. I have to be okay for my children, for Finn, for my dads." Rachel exclaimed as the tears finally began to roll down her cheeks.

"No you don't. They're all there for you."

"I've put Finn and my dads through hell. I've worried them enough."

"Rachel, they don't want you to keep this to yourself. Yes, they're worried about you- we all are- but they're worried because they care about you and love you. We all want you to get better, but you're not going to if you keep it to yourself."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit around and cry all day?" Rachel asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, but you need to talk about it and…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Rachel shouted. "Don't you understand? I don't want to talk about it!"

Quinn watched as Rachel collapsed to the floor, sobs erupting from her trembling body. Quinn crawled off the bed and sat next to Rachel, pulling her in her arms and gently rubbing her back. "Shh, it's okay. I know you don't want to talk about it, but maybe it will help. At least talk about what you feel."

"I just want to forget." Rachel choked out into Quinn's shoulder.

"I know, but you're not going to." Quinn frowned. "You're going to get through this though. We're all here to help you."

_Quinn and Rachel made up! Next we get some more news and a surprise that may or may not be good. Review to find out! _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Rachel and Finn entered the house, Liam resting on Rachel's hip and Finn holding the car seat. Hiram and Leroy came into the living room at the sound of the door. Rachel placed Liam on his feet and smiled at her fathers. "Hi Dad, Daddy."

"Hi sweetie. How was the park?" Leroy asked.

"Good." Rachel replied as she took the car seat from Finn and placed it on the floor. He unbuckled Lily and pulled her out, cuddling her in her arms. "Hey there, pretty girl."

"Your father and I have something to tell you guys."

Rachel exchanged curious glanced with Finn. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine. You guys have been through a lot and you have been working so hard. Dad and I decided to book the four of you a vacation at Disney World."

"What? Are you serious?" Rachel asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"Yes we are. We booked it for September since you both don't start college until the second semester. We have already talked to Carole and Burt and they're okay with it."

"Thank you so much! You are amazing!" Rachel squealed as she embraced both her dads in a hug with Lily still in her arms.

"You're welcome. You guys deserve this." Hiram said as he pressed a kiss on the top of his daughter's head.

"Thank you. Really. You didn't have to do this." Finn said with a smile.

"No we wanted to. Thank you for being so amazing to our daughter. We couldn't ask you to treat her any better."

Finn shrugged and sent a smile to Rachel. "I love her."

"Liam, we're going to go on vacation. To Disney World." Rachel cooed as she knelt down in front of her son.

"Cool!" He smiled widely. "We see toy story?"

"Yeah, there's toy story rides." Rachel nodded as she smiled down at her son.

"So what's the update on nationals?" Hiram asked.

"Rachel has the solo, of course. She and I are doing a duet and then we have the group number." Finn explained.

"Brittany has been teaching me the choreography, but I'm going to attend some of the glee meetings starting next week. I can probably get Ann to watch the kids, but I think I'm just going to take them with me."

"Rachel, isn't prom really soon? Don't you have to get a dress?" Leroy asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not going. I don't want to leave these two for a prom. I went last year and well…" Rachel paused as the memories from prom came back to her. She hated that she took Jesse to prom and accepted his apology. And thinking of that only brought back even more painful memories.

"Rachel, the kids will be fine if you leave them for one night. And it's only a few hours. Daddy and I will watch them. You only get one senior prom."

"But I'm not just a teenager. I'm a mother or two children and…" She was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. She turned and opened the door to find a man and a woman both in their forties standing on the porch. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Is that my granddaughter?" The woman gasped as her eyes moved to the baby in Rachel's arms.

Rachel's eyes went wide as she began to see the resemblance and she took a step back. "What do you want?"

"To see my grandchildren." She said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"They're not your grandchildren." Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"Sweetheart, considering the fact that those are our son's children, then they are our grandchildren." The man spoke this time and Rachel felt her body begin to tremble. He looked like an older version of Jason.

"They are not his children! They are mine!"

"Last time I checked, when two people have sex and the girl gets pregnant, the child is both of theirs." The man said, his voice filled with venom.

"We didn't have sex. He r-raped me!"

Finn appeared in the doorway, placing a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder. "What's going on here?"

"This whore is trying to keep us from seeing our grandchildren." The man's voice boomed, causing Rachel to flinch.

"I don't know who you think you are talking to her like that, but you lost any right when your son decided to rape, kidnap, and torture her." Finn said, anger coursing through his veins. "And that shows what great parents you were."

"Our Jason was a good boy!" The woman cried.

"Clearly she deserved what she had coming to her. She's a whore." The man said as his eyes traveled up and down Rachel's body.

Finn so badly wanted to beat the crap out of the guy, but remained calm for the sake of Rachel and the children. "Clearly you are just as twisted as your son. You have three seconds to get the hell out of here and never come back or I will call the cops. And I can assure you there will be a restraining order against you."

"They're probably disgusting children anyway if they came from her."

Rachel handed Finn Lily and pushed passed him with anger coursing through her veins. Her fear turned into pure anger. "You can say what you want about me, but you will not bring my children into this. I don't care what you say, but I am a damn good mother. And I shouldn't be because of what your son did to me. I could have gotten rid of them, but I actually know what love is. I will fight to the end for those kids and I bet you couldn't say the same. I'm seventeen years old with two kids under the age of three and I am five times the better parent than you two are together."

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but Rachel interjected.

"I'm not finished! Sometimes people end up in jail and it doesn't reflect on parenting, but you raised a monster. Your son ended up in jail partly because of you. Because you encouraged him to be a monster. And he's not in jail for drugs or an accidental killing, he's in there because he committed a horrible crime. He has no heart and it's your fault! You knew he was like this! You knew he was a horrible person and you stood by him! That makes you two just as horrible! So get the hell out of here and don't even think about ever coming back and if you _ever _come within five feet of my children I will make sure your sorry asses are in jail with your son." Rachel took Finn's arm and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut. She watched from the door as the two closed their opened jaws and went back to their car, speeding off.

"Mommy, ev'ry thin okay?" Liam asked.

Rachel took a deep breath and smiled down at her son. "Yes, baby. Everything is fine."

"I don't like those people. They funny looking."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her son. Normally she would scold him for judging people on their looks, but she let this one slide. She knew that he was also aware of the fact that these people were mean to his mommy and that was mainly the reason he disliked them.

"You okay?" Finn asked, still slightly shocked at the way she defended herself.

"Yeah. That actually felt good." Rachel sighed.

"You two handled that very well." Hiram said, walking towards his daughter to press a gentle kiss to her head.

"I'll speak with the lawyer tomorrow about getting a restraining order." Leroy said.

"Can we play superheroes?" Liam asked, looking up at his mother.

"Grandpa and I are going to go make some dinner so we're not going to play this time." Hiram said as he and Leroy made their way to the kitchen.

"Well this little girl needs a diaper change." Finn said, tickling Lily's chubby stomach and causing her to squeal with giggles.

"I'll change her while you two start playing." Rachel said, taking Lily from Finn and holding her high in the air. "Come here, pretty girl."

"I call Spiderman!" Liam shouted, throwing his hands out to imitate Spiderman throwing his webs.

"I'm Captain America." Finn called, scooping Liam in his arms and throwing him in the air. Rachel smiled at her son's laughter and led the way upstairs.

Rachel stopped in the doorway of the nursery and watched as Liam and Finn began to defeat the bad guys. Not only did she know that she was a good mother, but Finn was an amazing father.

_Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry for the delay. Everything has been kind of hectic lately. Next we have prom! Review!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rachel descended from the stairs, her heels clicking against the tiles. Finn froze and his jaw dropped as his eyes landed on his girlfriend. Her dark curls cascaded down her shoulders perfectly, yet effortlessly, her face only containing a touch of makeup to bring out her beautiful features. She wore a strapless, magenta gown with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her curves perfectly. The bodice was ruched and an intricate design of flowers formed by jewels was on the waist. She matched it with a pair of five-inch silver sandals.

"Wow, Rachel. You look…stunning." Finn breathed, as his eyes remained glued on her.

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself." Rachel smiled as she reached the bottom of the steps.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Now you're lying." Rachel laughed as Finn pulled her into his arms.

"No I'm not. You truly are." Finn said, before planting a kiss on her lips. He pulled back and handed her a corsage, slipping it onto her wrist. "It's a lily because I know that's your favorite flower. And now it's our daughter's name."

"Oh Finn. It's beautiful. Thank you." Rachel smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" Liam squealed as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Thank you, sweetie." Rachel smiled. "You're the one who picked out the dress."

"But you look pretty in anything, Mommy." Liam smiled widely as he looked up at his mother.

Rachel felt more tears spring to her eyes at her son's comment. "I love you, Liam."

"Love you too, Mommy." Liam replied as Rachel bent down to press a kiss to his head.

Leroy departed from the kitchen with Lily in his arms and Hiram following. "Oh sweetie, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled as she took Lily into her arms.

"Rachel, maybe you shouldn't hold her in case you spits up on you. We don't want to ruin that beautiful dress." Hiram warned, but Rachel shrugged.

"She only spits up on Finn because he throws her around after she eats." Rachel laughed.

Everyone from glee and their parents began to arrive at the Berry house. They all complimented one another and took countless pictures. The limo arrived at six thirty and they all piled into it. Rachel said goodbye to her kids, sad to leave them. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me."

"Rachel, they will be fine. We've watched them before. And we raised you. We are parents too you know." Hiram chuckled. "Now get in the limo before you make your friends late."

Rachel nodded and slipped in before Finn. They arrived twenty minutes later and took more pictures, before entering the place. It wasn't long before the music began to blast throughout the room and people gathered on the dance floor. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and led him onto the dance floor. She began to laugh at his goofy dancing. "You like my dancing?"

"I _love _your dancing." Rachel giggled as she reached up to kiss him.

"Hey Rachel, have I told you how hot you look tonight?" Puck smirked as he made his way to the couple.

"Yes Noah." Rachel giggled.

"Why do you always have to hit on my girlfriend?" Finn shook his head.

"Because she's hot. Dude, she's my sexy, American-Jewish princess." Puck smirked. "And I don't have my own girl to hit on."

"Quinn doesn't have her own guy to hit on either." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Berry, I like the single life. I can't check you out if I'm not single."

"That would be a shame." Finn laughed, sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Noah, there are so many girls out there that are much prettier than me."

Puck burrowed his eyebrows and Finn shook his head.

"You're insane. On a non-sex shark level, you are so pretty. And that's something from me. I don't call girls pretty or beautiful or any of that shit."

"Language Noah!" Rachel interjected.

"Anyway, I'll call girls hot, but you're not only hot, you're beautiful. And I know Finn tells you all the time. He certainly has to remind us all the time how beautiful and pretty and awesome you are and how lucky he is to have you and how he wouldn't know what he would do without you and the kids."

Rachel's smile grew wide as she turned to Finn. "You say that to them?"

"Of course. I love you." Finn said, pecking her lips. "And Puck's right. You are crazy that you can't see how beautiful you are."

"You have living proof too. Liam and Lily. We all know that beauty didn't come from…" Puck stopped himself and felt horrible when he saw Rachel's smile fall from her glossed lips. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Rachel said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "You're right. Those kids are beautiful and that was all me."

"You'll have even better proof when you and Finn have kids and those kids are beautiful." Puck said, struggling to contain his laughter.

"Hey!" Finn said, realizing Puck's insult.

"Noah, that wasn't very nice. Finn is very handsome and sexy." Rachel smiled, earning an eye roll from Puck.

Quinn appeared next to the three and smiled. "Hey Rachel and Finn. Puck, you want to dance with me?"

"Sure." Puck smiled, taking Quinn's hand and pulling her further into the dance floor.

"I think there are still mutual romantic feelings between those two." Rachel said to Finn.

"They did have a baby together. There will always be that connection." Finn said, placing his hands on Rachel's waist and pulling her closer. "Kind of like how we're tethered."

"We really are, aren't we?" Rachel asked, looking up at Finn with love in her eyes. "We broke up twice and still came back to each other and now we're stronger than ever."

"I remember the first time I saw you was the third day of freshmen year. I didn't know who you were but I remember thinking wow, that girl is gorgeous. You were in my math class that year and all year I was trying to work up the nerve to talk to you. You always knew every answer and you were always helping our teacher because she was pregnant and you always helped anyone who was struggling with what we were learning. I remember one time you helped me with a question and I sat there with a stupid grin on my face. And then you disappeared and I didn't know what happened. I was upset and asked the teacher but she told me she didn't know anything. Then when I saw you again sophomore year I was so happy. But at that time I was dating Quinn and I liked Quinn, told myself I loved her even though I didn't. But I couldn't get you out of my mind. I had wanted to join glee once I knew you joined but I was a stupid coward. Then when Mr. Schue made me, I was actually thrilled. But I was trying to push you out of my mind because I was with Quinn, but I couldn't."

"You never told me that before." Rachel said.

"I didn't want you to think I was a stalker."

"You still liked me even when I came back sophomore year and became an annoying loser?"

"Rach, you were not…"

"Yes I was. I had friends before I disappeared. I wasn't the laughing stock. I wasn't popular, but I wasn't some freak. And then I disappeared and I was suddenly the weird girl. Nobody wanted to be around me. None of my friends bothered to even care what had happened. And when I came back, I became annoying. That wasn't the real me. You know that of course. I was trying so hard to be like a teenager and instead it just came out as annoying and obnoxious."

"Exactly, I know the real you. Even then, I knew you weren't really like that. You stole my heart from the second I laid eyes on you in freshmen year."

"I love you, Finn Hudson." Rachel smiled as she reached up to place a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Rachel Berry." Finn smiled as their lips separated.

The song came to an end and Finn pulled away from Rachel. "That's my cue."

"You're cue? You're cue for what?" Rachel asked, a look of puzzlement falling over her features. She watched as Finn pushed his way through the crowd and up onto the stage. He took the microphone and stood center stage, after whispering something to Puck and Sam, who also had came on stage. Both of them were holding guitars.

"Hey guys, I have a song I want to sing. This is for my amazing and beautiful girlfriend, who I am sure you all know is Rachel Berry. I love you, Rach." Finn's eyes settled on Rachel and he winked at her, before the music began.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

Finn walked down the stairs of the stage and everyone moved so he could make his way to Rachel. She blushed and a wide smile stretched her lips and he took her hand and looked into her chestnut colored eyes.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

He pulled her towards the stage and lifted her up bridal style. He carried her up the stairs and placed her on her feet center stage.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do _

He winked at her and pushed a curl behind her ear.

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

He walked in a circle around her, before stopping behind her.

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to sway back and forth with her.

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

He stepped away and extended her arm, spinning her into him.

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

He spun her out, before pulling her close to his body, his hands resting on her hips.

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

He lifted her up by her waist and began to spin her around.

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

He placed her back on the ground and pulled her close.

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted _

He pulled her into a kiss as everyone began to clap and several "awes" could be heard throughout the room.

Rachel wore an ear-to-ear smile on her face when Finn pulled away. She had joyful tears welled in her eyes. "Finn, that was so sweet."

"That song is true." He said, before scooping her in his arms and carrying her down the stairs and off the stage.

"I can walk you know." Rachel laughed as he gently placed her back on her feet.

"I know, but I want to carry you." Finn smiled. "Besides you only weigh like thirty pounds. I feel like I'm holding a feather."

"I do not weigh thirty pounds."

"Oh excuse me, twenty." Finn chuckled as he watched Rachel grunt.

"I just had a baby. I still have baby weight."

"It certainly doesn't look like it. Even while you were pregnant you were still so skinny except for your belly. And your boobs. Your boobs got bigger and still are, but I don't mind."

"Finn!" Rachel's eyes went wide as she slapped him playfully.

"It's the truth." Finn shrugged with a smirk.

Rachel shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

"No, I'm a _guy._" He laughed. "I don't only love your boobs though, I love your butt…"

"Finn!" Rachel slapped him again.

"You didn't let me finish." He laughed. "And I love your hair and your eyes and your nose and your smile and your amazing body. I love every single thing about you, Rach."

"I love you too." Rachel smile, leaning in to kiss him.

_Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! I'm sorry that updates have been slow lately. AP tests are over and soon finals and school will end so updates should hopefully be quicker. Thanks for your patience! Next we have nationals! Review!_

_P.S. Those who read I Won't Give Up, I will continue, but I lost many of the chapters so I have to rewrite them. There will be an update soon. _

_P.S, 2: Those who read Everything, I thought it was awesome that Glee sang Everybody Hurts since I used that in my story before that. I got super excited when they sang it, haha. _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rachel began to unpack her large suitcase, which not only contained her clothing and things, but also Liam and Lily's. They had arrived in New York an hour ago. Rachel decided to stay in the hotel with the kids to get settled, while Finn ran out to get food. The rest of the glee members were also getting settled and were free to explore New York for a few hours. Nationals were in three days, but Mr. Schue wanted the kids to rest for now. Rachel's dads weren't coming for another two days, due to work.

Rachel brought her bag of toiletries into the bathroom. She smiled when she stepped out of the bathroom at her son playing with toy cars and trucks on the floor and her daughter watching him from her seat. Lily had become very alert and aware of her surroundings in the past two weeks.

Rachel moved to her suitcase and pulled out a pile of neatly folded baby clothes. She began to place them in the drawer in an organized fashion. From the corner of her she saw a yellow toy car fly into the air, only to come back down, crashing into Lily's shoulder. The baby began to scream and Rachel darted to her, scooping her in her arms. "Liam!"

"Oops." The little boy mumbled, with a small innocent smile.

"Why did you do that? You don't throw things! Especially when Lily is right near you!" Rachel shouted, rocking the baby in attempt to calm her.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Liam said, becoming upset at his mother's angry tone.

"You could have really hurt her. You're lucky that didn't hit her in the head. She's a baby, you have to be careful around her. Even still, you shouldn't be throwing things. You know better than that!" Rachel yelled.

"I didn't mean to." Liam said with a mix of sadness and anger. His lower lip trembled and tears welled in his eyes. He stomped into the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet, closing the door.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She suddenly felt guilty for yelling at him. She knew he didn't mean to, but then again he did know not to throw things. But that was one of the worst things he had done in his three years. He never misbehaved, which was why he reacted badly to the disapproval. Rachel has barely raised her voice at him in those three years.

She pushed that aside for now. She needed to focus on calming Lily down and then she would talk to him. She shifted Lily in her arms to look at her arm, only to find a red mark already developing. Rachel rubbed it gently and rocked her back and forth. "Shh, you're okay. Mommy's here."

The door opened and Finn came in holding two bags. He put the bags down and strolled toward Rachel, who was still trying to calm down Lily. "What happened? Where's Liam?"

"He's crying in the bathroom. He threw one of his car toys in the air and it hit Lily's shoulder. She already has a mark. I yelled at him because he knows he's not supposed to throw things. But I feel awful about it. I know he didn't mean to hurt her." Rachel ranted as a single tear escaped her eye.

"Relax, baby. Liam is upset because he rarely hears you yell at him, but sometimes you're going to have to." Finn said, reaching to take Lily in his arms. "I'll take her, you go talk to Liam."

Rachel nodded and wiped the tear from her cheek. She made her way to the bathroom to find her son sitting on the closed toilet, his arms crossed over his chest and tears streaming down his face. Rachel felt her heart break a little.

She closed the door behind her and kneeled down in front of him. "Can I talk to you, buddy?"

Liam nodded his head hesitantly as he sniffled.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt Lily or do anything bad. But I also know you know better than to throw toys like that around. You could have hurt anyone. You or me. Or could have broken something. I'm not mad at you, I'm was just upset." Rachel said in a calm voice as she rested her hands on his knees.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I won't throw things anymore." Liam said, shaking his head.

"Thank you. Are you mad at me for yelling at you?" Rachel asked.

Liam shook his head again and jumped into her arms. "Nope, I love you Mommy!"

Rachel smiled and hugged her son. "I love you too."

"Daddy back?" Liam asked as he pulled out of Rachel's arms.

"Yes, Daddy is back." Rachel nodded.

Rachel smiled as Liam ran out to see Finn. She followed behind him and her smile grew wider when she found her boyfriend lying on the bed, with Lily lying on his chest. She grabbed her camera from her bag. "Liam go hop in…wait! Finn, you're on the bedspread."

Finn turned his head to look at the bed's comforter, before looking back at his girlfriend and raising his eyebrows. "Am I not supposed to me?"

"They're gross. Most hotels don't clean the bedspread. People…do things on there." She said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Do things?" Finn questioned, attempting to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah like change babies diapers or other things. Intimate things."

Finn burst into laughter. "You are crazy, Rach, but I love you."

Finn moved Lily to his arms and stood up off the bed.

"Wait, I wanted a picture." Rachel said and Finn paused, before moving the pillows and starting to pull the blanket back. "Wait! Don't get into the bed. You can't get in it with your clothes on. That's gross too."

Finn dropped the blanket and chuckled. "Why is that gross? I'm clean."

"I know, but you go out all day in your clothes. That's why we change into pajamas to go to bed." Rachel explained.

"So we'll wait to take a picture when we're in our pajamas and allowed in the bed." Finn laughed, walking towards her to press a kiss to her head. "You're cute."

"Have you talked to anyone else? What are the plans for tonight?" Rachel asked as she moved back to unpacking the few things left in her suitcase.

"Mr. Schue wants us all to just relax tonight. But I talked to Santana who said Puck and Sam were going to hang out in there room tonight, but they would take the kids so we could go out to dinner together."

"Who is Santana rooming with?"

"Quinn and Brittany." Finn replied. "That would be five people watching them."

"It's not that I don't trust them. I'd trust all them watching them alone, maybe not Brittany, but…I just…" Rachel's voice trailed off and her eyes wandered.

"Rach, look at me." Finn took a step towards her, and lifted her chin up with the hand that was not holding Lily. "You are not being selfish. And you're not being a bad mother. Every parent needs a night alone every now and then. We haven't gone out alone in a while."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

Finn smiled and turned to Liam. "You want to see Aunt Santana, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Brittany, Uncle Puck, and Uncle Sam tonight?"

"Yeah!" Liam jumped up excitedly.

They spent the rest of the day settling in and relaxing. Finn made surprise reservations for six and they planned on dropping the kids off at their friends' room at five thirty. At a quarter to five, Santana dropped into the room and told Rachel to come with her. Rachel looked at Finn skeptically, but he nodded for her to go.

"Santana, I have to get ready. Is there a reason why you are dragging me to your room?" Rachel asked as Santana threw open the door and nudged Rachel inside.

"I'm helping you get ready. Finn planned this night weeks before we left and he knew you wouldn't pack any dressy clothes so while I was babysitting the kids one night I went into your closet and packed some things into my bag."

"Santana!" Rachel scolded.

"I'm just here to help." Santana smiled, pulling out a dress from her closet.

"I can't wear that."

"It was in your closet!"

"Yeah because I was supposed to wear it to a wedding _before _I got pregnant with Liam."

"Well you're not pregnant anymore."

"I'm not wearing that." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I'm not sure why, but your fashion sense is like a roller coaster. Freshmen year you had great clothes, then the next year they were horrible, then they were great again, and now they're not so good. Your maternity clothes were cuter."

Rachel looked down at her outfit- a baggy t-shirt and a pair of Bermuda shorts. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look like a fifty-year-old. You're completely hiding your body and you don't need to."

"Santana, I just had a baby not even a month ago." Rachel reminded.

"Well it certainly doesn't look like it. You look the same as you did before you were pregnant, except your boobs are bigger, which you should be showing off."

"Santana!" Rachel reprimanded. "In case you forgot, I am a mother."

"No I haven't forgotten. I also haven't forgotten that you are seventeen. You are dressing like your fifty and my mom who _is_ fifty doesn't even dress like that." Santana said. "What I don't understand is why it keeps changing. I understand those horrible animal sweaters sophomore year. You were confused and trying to get attention and what not with everything going on, but then you had awesome clothes. Even while you were pregnant with Lily your maternity clothes were cute."

"Nobody wants a pregnant girl." Rachel muttered, looking down at her hands.

"What?" Santana burrowed her eyebrows. "That's what this is about? You're hiding your body because you think showing it off is asking for it?"

Rachel felt tears threatening to fall as she quickly nodded her head. "Those short skirts and…"

"Hold it!" Santana interjected. "I don't care what anyone says, what you wear shouldn't make you more prone or not prone to being attacked. I don't care if you walk down the streets naked or in a piece of lingerie, that doesn't give the right for someone to rape you. You can do everything else with that person besides sex-you could previously have had sex with that person- but the second you say no, they need to stop. Nobody asks to be raped. If you ask for it, it's called consensual, which in that case you literally asked for it and said yes."

"But maybe if I always dressed like this…"

"Don't." Santana interrupted again. "Nobody should be forced to wear certain clothes because of stuff like that. What you wore did not cause what happened to you. They were both sick and twisted and they would have done it no matter what you wore."

A tear escaped from Rachel's eye and she quickly wiped it away. Rachel nodded her head. "You're right. And I'm not going to let them win."

"There's the Rachel Berry I know." Santana smiled, pulling her into a hug. "Now go put this dress on. The curling iron is already on and I'm only putting a touch of makeup on you. You don't need any."

Rachel took the dress from Santana and headed into the bathroom After a few minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom and Santana's eyes widened. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, revealing a bit of Rachel's cleavage. The dress was coral, with a beautiful floral lace covering it. It ended mid-thigh, showing off her mile-long legs.

"Does it look okay? It doesn't right? Should I change? I have a skirt or I could borrow something…"

"Rachel! Shut up, you look amazing. I hope my body looks like that after I have a baby." Santana said.

"I never really saw you as someone who would want kids."

"I didn't, until I met Liam and you had Lily. I love those kids so much."

"You are really good with them." Rachel smiled.

"Well back on track, let's get your hair and makeup done. I also stole a pair of your heels for you. Let's finish you up. Finn will be here with the kids at five thirty."

At five thirty on the dot, the doorbell rang. Quinn-who had arrived only a few minutes ago with Brittany- opened the door to find Finn, Puck, Sam, Liam, and Lily. Puck strolled into the room, cuddling Lily. Sam followed with Liam in his arms and a large diaper bag. Finn stepped in last, wearing a black suit.

The bathroom door opened and Santana stepped out first, moving to the side for Rachel to step out. Finn's eyes grew wide and a smile fell upon his lips at the sight of his girlfriend. She looked gorgeous. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in gentle curls and her face had only a touch of makeup. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and the strappy silver heels made her legs look miles long. "You are beautiful."

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself." She smiled.

Puck let out a whistle. "You look hot, Berry."

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel giggled.

Finn rolled his eyes at his friend, before taking a step closer to Rachel and pulling her close to him. He pressed a kiss to her lips, before taking her head. "You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Let me just say goodbye to the kids."

"Mommy, why so dressy?" Liam asked as she walked towards him.

She squatted down to his level and pushed his dark hair out of his face. "Mommy is going to go out to a nice restaurant with Daddy. You and Lily are going to stay here with some of your aunts and uncles. You be a good boy, okay?"

"Yup! I miss you Mommy. I love you!" He threw his arms around his mother and Rachel pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his head.

"Bye, I'll miss you too and I love you too." She stood and walked to where Puck was standing, still holding Lily. She leaned down to press a kiss to her daughter's head. "Good bye beautiful. You be a good girl too. I'll be seeing you at two in the morning."

"You ready?" Finn asked as she moved back to the door, taking his hand.

"Yup."

Their friends said goodbye to them and they left. They made their way downstairs to the lobby and outside to the busy streets.

_I'm so sorry this took so long. I have been super busy lately. School is finally done so hopefully updates will be quicker. This chapter was long since you had to wait so long. I'm going away tomorrow so I won't update again for probably two weeks. This chapter and next chapter got deleted so I had to rewrite them._

_Next chapter is Finn and Rachel's date and nationals! I also have some questions._

_What do you want to see happen in the rest of the story?_

_What other Glee couples or friendships do you like?_

_Would you like to see Shelby in the story? If so, good or bad? _

_Thanks guys! If you have any suggestions or you want to see something happen in the story let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. You guys are the best! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
